


Tall Trees Ridge

by asleepingtiger



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa, Confident lexa, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loss and Pain, Making Love, Nia Mafia, Rich Lexa, Romance, Sex, Sexy Lexa, clarke and lexa - Freeform, clexa au, clexa horse ranch, funny raven, light mention of costia, light mention of madi, rolling around in the hay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepingtiger/pseuds/asleepingtiger
Summary: Clarke and her friends, Raven and Octavia work on The Griffin's Horse Ranch which was passed down to Clarke when her parents died, since then Clarke has been solely concentrated on her work and enjoying living with her friends. But that is about to change with the new arrivals in town, with a heavy passed will they be able to work it out.





	1. The Dark Horse

The dust swept across the ranch causing the ranchers to face the opposite way to where the wind was blowing. Every morning they would get their cattle and head to the plains letting them graze for the day. 

“Does this shit do your head in, Clarke?” Raven shouted over to her boss whilst trying to herd the cattle out of the stables with the dust blowing in her eyes, “God sake, this dust!” She muttered covering her eyes.

Clarke was walking over to Raven with tack for her horse, “Every day.” She replied as she walked past her.

Raven checked the stables before grabbing her own horses tack and following Clarke in the same direction, “It’s easier dealing with oil than this dust.” On the odd occasion Raven would fix up the local tractors, it was more her thing.

The blonde settled the saddle on her horse and applied the tack before getting in the stirrups.

“At last you’re not shoveling shit in the stables every morning like Octavia.” Clarke chuckled as said to Raven who was climbing into her saddle.

“True.” The brunette agreed grabbing the reins. 

Both of the women steered the horses getting either side of the cattle and whistling getting the cows to move.

Raven saw Octavia with the wheelbarrow and waved, “Enjoy shit shovelling!” She teased her friend.

“As long it helps to earn my keep!” Octavia shouted back before she entered the barn next to the stables.

Both Raven and Clarke carried on their morning routine of taking out the herd, grooming their loyal stead, helping muck out the stables and doing whatever chores needed to be done for that day. It had become the same routine for the past three years and a half since Clarke’s parents died in a freak accident. Clarke took over the family ranch named ‘The Griffin’s Horse Ranch’ and asked her two friends to live and work with her with pay to maintain the place and keep it from falling apart. 

Originally Clarke was in med school in the big city of Polis and attended Polis Pre-Med school hoping to be a surgeon just like her Mom. Since the death of her parents she applied her medical skills to become a vet surgeon to help animals and the pets of the local town of Arkadia. 

Later that day after Clarke had finished with her chores and taken time to fill out her accounts in the books ready for the end of the month. After she had decided to take off for a ride through the meadows. Every now and then she would go and enjoy the wilderness around her, enjoying the company of her horse, Echo. 

Echo was a beautiful white mare with black speckles on her rear, Clarke had hand-reared Echo since she was foal due to the mother dying giving birth. Clarke would stay up all night with horse if it every got ill, over time the horse became more than her stead it became her best friend.

Looking over the meadow below her the autumn breeze had picked up, Clarke had noticed clouds forming over the mountains in the distance as she stood next to her horse on a cliff that was shadowed by the tall trees behind her.

The horse made a few noises and rubbed her nose on Clarke’s long black duster coat she was wearing.

Clarke smiled and looked at Echo, “I know, we’ll head home.” 

As Clarke got into the saddle she caught a glimpse of a pure black horse with someone riding it, she watched curiously before instructing her horse to move. The blonde couldn’t see the face of the person riding as it was too far away and the fact the mysterious person was cloaked in black which hid their face well. From what Clarke could guess the unknown person that they were slender and not particularly masculine therefore could be a woman riding through the meadows below, possibly heading into Arkadia.

Clarke wasn’t too sure how long she had been staring at the unknown person but it had started to rumble with thunder, her cue to go home. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening...

Raven, Octavia and Clarke were enjoying their evening together drinking some beer that Raven had gotten earlier in the week ready for their Friday evening.

In the living room the wood was burning in the fireplace producing a comfortable warmth around them.

“So Clarke, you said you saw a mysterious woman riding in the meadows when you went out this afternoon, have you told Raven about it?” Octavia brought up into their conversation.

Clarke sent Octavia a look, “I wasn’t sure if the person is a woman.”

“I bet you’re hoping so though.” Raven joked and playfully shoved Clarke.

“Whatever!” Clarke defended herself shoving Raven back just as playful. 

“C’mon Clarke when are you going to start enjoying your young life and meet someone you can fall in love with and have kids.” Octavia asked making Raven scoff at the comment ‘kids’.

“Alright O, jumping a few guns there.” Raven added looking over at a wide-eyed Clarke. 

“Look I appreciate the concern but I’m enjoying how things are now.” The blonde admitted taking a sip of her beer. 

“Exactly! Anyway more about this mysterious possible woman you mentioned.” The mechanic urged Clarke to give more details.

“Hey Guys! I was up on the ridge near the trees, I didn’t see the face but they were dressed in all black and hooded.” Clarke explained standing up, “The horse was a stallion, that’s for sure! Pure black.” She then added.

“If that had been me I would have raced down there just to see who this person was crossing our lands.” O chimed. 

Raven nodded in agreement with her housemate, “Where were they heading?”

“Looked like town. There is nowhere else to really go around here.” Said as she walked out to the kitchen area fetching more beers.

“I mean there’s not much there either though,” Clarke re-entered the living area passing the bottles around.

Both of the women hummed in response while taking their bottles.

Clarke looked at the clock on the fireplace and it was only 8:35pm and had an idea, “Shall we head into town and have a good night?”

Her two friends looked at each other and thought about it and looked at Clarke with knowing smiles.

“What?” Clarke was confused by their smiles.

Raven raised her right eyebrow, “You wanna see who this mystery person is don’t you?!”

Octavia stood up and pointed at Clarke, “Oh my God, Clarke you so do!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Maybe, I doubt they’re at Lincoln’s Saloon though.”

Lincoln’s Saloon was the only good place to drink in the town and the owner was good friends with the women.

“Oh I hope!” Octavia interjected.

“Only because you have the hots for him, O.” Raven chirped.

“So, he’s so handsome and hot, have you seen his tattoos?”

“I have, O, but men aren’t my type.” Raven explained as she stood up from her seat.

“I’m sure we’d find you a hot woman too Ray! So shall we go?” O was downing her bottle before hearing an answer.

Clarke looked at her friends and smirked, “Let me go get into something more attractive.” 

As Clarke walked down the hall to her room she heard both girls cheer and clinking their bottles together.

“Don’t take forever Clarke!” Raven shouted out.

________________________________________________________________________

Not long after they all got ready Octavia was texting on her phone and Raven caught a glimpse of who it was.

“You have Linc’s number? When did you get that?” Raven questioned trying to look at the text.

The other brunette pulled away and smirked, “A few weeks back when we last went out. We started chatting and he asked for my number. Been talking since.”

“Oh right, kept that quiet, O” Raven knew most things that happened around her, normally she didn’t miss a thing. 

Octavia was reading a text she just received from Lincoln, “He said that his cousins are in town and arrived today.”

Raven perked up at hearing this, maybe she has a chance to meet someone tonight, “Please be hot, single women.”

Clarke walked in hearing what Raven hoped, “Who are hot?”

“O said Lincoln has his cousins in town for a while and I’m hoping I can get a lay if at least one of them is a woman.” Raven repeated.

“If one of them is a women and is that mysterious rider then hands off.” Clarke claimed.

“He said cousins so both maybe be women.” Octavia added.

Raven and Clark looked at each other and shrugged.

“So are we ready?” Clarke looked at her friends waiting to go.

“Oh yeah!” Both of the brunettes excitedly got up grabbing their jackets.

Both Raven and Octavia dressed casually whereas Clarke made a little effort, she wore black ripped jeans with a off-white shirt and her leather jacket with added black combat boots. Clarke was totally hoping to meet someone tonight, a specific mysterious person. 

_________________________________________________________________________

In Lincoln’s Saloon the lights were dim and there was light chatter amongst the regulars. As Clarke and her friends walked in a few of the regulars knew them and greeted them.

The town was small and therefore people knew of each other but kept themselves to themselves, it was a tight knit community.

Lincoln was wiping down the bar as he saw the women entered and saw Octavia who brought a smile to his face. 

The three women walked up to the bar and talked to Lincoln before ordered drinks.

Raven watched Clarke scanning the bar for the possible woman they spoke of this evening.

“Seen the mysterious hot rider?” Raven winked at her best friend.

Clarke was looking around “Not yet, they might not even stopped by town.”

Both women turned around to grab their drinks and wandered off to find a free table to sit at, considering it’s a Friday evening there weren’t many to be found. 

The three women were sat in the corner of the bar enjoying their evening but weren’t going to crazy on drinking, although it was the weekend Saturday mornings they still had yard work to do until midday and they would take their weekend.

Octavia noticed that Clake kept looking up and searching the bar, she decided to go and have a chat with Lincoln whilst it was quiet at the bar.

The tall man saw Octavia walk over to him, he smiled instantly upon seeing her.

“Hey Linc.” She greeted, smiling at him.

They both spoke between them, she had mentioned about his cousins and wondered if one of them was riding into town looking rather cloaked.

“Oh one of them came this afternoon but my other cousin is arriving tomorrow. You’ll get to meet both of them.” He looked at her wondering why the curiousness all of a sudden. “Why so curious?”

Octavia looked behind her causing Lincoln to follow her line of sight, “Clarke over there. She saw someone from the ridge this afternoon, on a black horse, cloaked and mysterious.”

Lincoln raised his right brow, “Mysterious?” He chuckled.

O nodded waiting for an answer.

“That would be Lexa.” He confirmed.

“Do we get to meet this Lexa?” She smirked knowing full well she’s asking for Clarke.

Lincoln wiped the bar with his cloth before going through the back.

Octavia turned around to her friends who both were looking at her anyway.

Clark eyed her waundering what Octavia was smirking at only to receive a little wave.

Clarke turned to Raven, “What she up to?”

Raven was slowly getting tipsy, “God knows!” She swayed.

Lincoln came back to the bar, “Give her a second and she’ll be down.”

“Thanks, Linc.” Octavia kissed him on the cheek, “I think Clarke could be interested in her.”

Octavia went back to join her friends waiting for the moment Lincoln’s cousin Lexa walks through the bar.

Octavia sat across from Clarke and smiled at her.

“What are you smiling at?” Raven asked her knowing O was up to something.

Clarke waited for Octavia’s response, “O,?”

Octavia didn’t need to say anything.

“Hey guys! Meet my cousin, Lexa.” Lincoln Called from the bar to his friends.

Lexa looked over at the three girls and smiled at them, but the eyes lingered on Clarkes.

Clarke looked at Lexa and looked at her friends, “Safe to say that’s the mysterious rider.”


	2. Introductions

“Hey, come sit with us Lexa.” Octavia waved over to a cautious Lexa who carefully observed them.

Lexa was looking at the women sitting together, eyeing them closely unsure if to join them or to just smile and excuse herself from any further communication with the strangers. She wasn’t one to be social with others especially those she just met even if they did know her name.

The tall brunette smiled at them trying not to be rude, as she looked at the women her gaze fell on the blonde who looked uncomfortable or at least embarrassed by her friends. Lexa’s gaze was for a short time was locked on Clarke’s eyes until her cousin nudged her.

She turned around to see Lincoln drying the beer mugs, slightly scowling at him.

“Why did you do that?” Lexa murmured to the bald man.

“They’re my friends, I want you to meet them.” He simply said putting the mug down throwing the towel over his shoulders, “You don’t always have to be so closed off, Lexa.”

She scoffed, “I have reasons to be.” 

Lexa turned back around to the girls.

Whilst the cousins were quietly bickering Clarke was scolding her friend unaware of Lexa watching her momentarily before deciding what to do.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Clarked asked in a sharp whisper as soon as she heard Octavia’s invitation.

Octavia just shrugged at the question.

Clarke sighed, “You two are embarrassing!”

The blonde took a sip of her beer and saw the dark haired woman walk back through to the back of the bar, slightly relieved but also disappointed. She knew if it had just been herself drinking in the bar on her own she would have felt more comfortable to spark a conversation with Lexa.

Raven noticed the dark haired woman had disappeared looking puzzled, “Where did the mystery rider go?”

Clarke looked over at her friends agitatedly, “You guys scared her off.”

Octavia already feeling the alcohol taking the effects, “I was only being p-polite.” She started to slur her words.

“Yeah Clarke, not our fault.” Raven agreed, stifling a chuckle.

“You two can be childish after too many.” Clarke rolled her eyes and put her bottle down before going outside for some air.

As Clarke walked outside the bar Lincoln looked over at Octavia and shook his head smirking.

“You’re the worst Octavia.” He was drying more jugs ready for the next orders.

“Hey! I’m only trying to get her to make friends with your cousin who ran off.” She defended. 

As Octavia made her way over to the spare seat at the bar to continue her ramblings to Lincoln.

He raised his brow, “Oh that’s what you was trying to do?!”

“Oh shut up and give me a kiss.” 

As the pair went in for a kiss a much taller woman walked out of the back making a grossed out sound.

“Seriously guys, you don’t want to put off the customers in the bar.” The woman pointed out.

It was a different dark haired woman to the one before walked through to the bar, she sported blonde highlights and was less stoic.

Lincoln cleared his throat after kissing Octavia. “Finally you grace us with your appearance, Anya.” 

Anya held her hands on her hips before offering a handshake to Octavia.

“You must be Octavia.” She said offering her hand, “I’ve heard many things about you.”

Returning the handshake Octavia, “It’s nice to put a name to a face.”

“Just don’t get me mixed up with broody-face Lexa and I’m sure we’ll get on just fine.” Anya reminded Octavia.

“Oh, yes. Lexa, yeah. We’ve met her but wasn’t as friendly as yourself.” O mentioned.

Raven walked up behind her friend not noticing the taller woman.

“O, can we go home. I’m sure Clarke has left us here.” Raven moaned as she fell slightly into O.

“Wow, your friend seems drunk.” Anya pointed out the obvious.

“This is Raven, and also I’m sorry to meet you like this.” Octavia held her friend next to her. 

Raven looked at the new face and her face lit up, “Actually I’ve changed my mind.”

Octavia and Lincoln looked at each other trying not to laugh. 

Anya smirked at the drunken friend, “You’re very attractive and may I say hot but you’re drunk and I think you need a strong coffee.”

“God I wish I wasn’t so drunk, O.” She murmured into Octavia.

_______________________________

Clarke walked out onto the gravel and breathed out, the road wasn’t busy maybe one or two cars had passed her since stepping out of the bar. The road had a few shops but not enough for Clarke, she would love to have an art shop and start up drawing again. As she walked along the side path of the car park next to Lincoln’s place she looked up at the sky seeing the clearness of the evening. Where they lived, most evenings the stars lit up the sky something Clarke found calmness in after her parents passed.

“Hey.” The soft voice disrupted Clarkes thoughts and looked to the direction of the voice.

It was Lexa, she was leant against the wall of the bar who seemed to be enjoying the beauty of the night sky also.

Clarke could only see her face as she blended well in the dark due to her attire.

“Hi.” Clarke smiled at Lexa and started to walk towards her to get a better look.

Lexa watched Clarke walk over to her and stood up away from the wall welcoming the blonde into her space.

As Clarke got closer she could see more of Lexa’s features, she was captivating and found it hard to look away the closer she got the more of Lexa’s features were revealed. “She’s beautiful.” Clarke thought.

“Where’s your friends?” Lexa asked looking straight into Clarke’s deep blue eyes.

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts by Lexa’s question. 

“Still in there, probably making an idiot of themselves.” Clarke answered.

A small smile crept on Lexa’s face which would have been missed if the blonde wasn’t looking at her so intently, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Clarke raised her brows, “Right, so they had nothing to do with you disappearing from the bar?” She knew Lexa was messing with her.

“Oh that? I was not in the mood to be having light chit-chat with people I’ve never met. I felt a little ambushed.” Lexa admitted, she walked out of the shadows to stand in front of Clarke and looked up at the glistening night sky. 

Clarke looked up at the sky too, “And you’re in the mood to talk now?”

Lexa smiled and looked over to Clarke, “I’m Lexa.” And offered her hand.

Clarke looked down realizing the dark haired woman offered her hand out and introduced herself. 

“Clarke.” She returned the handshake, which lasted a few seconds more than she normally does. She felt warm and soft hands but also a strong grip before letting go.

Lexa nodded her head and tucked her hands into her coat. The coat that Lexa wore was black and long like a smart office coat but with a bit more style which seemed to be tailored to her build. It was a typical Lexa ‘look’.

They both went back to looking at the stars above them before one of them spoke.

“I’ve lost people too.” The brunette softly mentioned, wondering if Clarke was looking up at the sky for the same reason.

Clarke scowled and was thrown off by the comment still keeping her eyes trained on the sky, “How’d you know if I’ve lost people?”

“It’s the same reason why I look up to the sky.” Lexa paused before extending her answer. “To find solace.” 

“My parents died in a car accident three and half years ago.” Clarke confessed.

Lexa looked straight at her, “I’m sorry.”

Clarked look at her, “It wa-”

“There she is!” Raven came stumbling out of the bar with Octavia helping her walk.

Both Clarke and Lexa looked over to where the sound was coming from.

“God sake!” Clarke uttered then turned to Lexa, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“That’s okay, maybe we could go for a drink sometime? Just me and you.” Lexa asked.

Clarked watched her friends stumble through the car park to her, upon hearing Lexa’s question she looked at her, “I’d like that. I live at the Ranch just before you come into town. Maybe stop by.”

Lexa chuckled, “I hope your friends won’t be too embarrassing if I do.”

“Don’t worry about that, it’ll be when they’re out.” Clarke matched Lexa’s lighter tone.

Lexa made a look and Clarke’s eyes went wide.

“Oh! I didn’t mean like that! I mean to have coffee or a ride.” Clarke kept digging herself a hole.

Lexa just kept chuckling at Clarke’s choice of words, “I know what you meant. I’ll come by one evening.”

Clarke smiled and looked at her friends before looking back to Lexa apologetically, “I gotta get this mess home, see you around.”

The blonde walked over to her friends and helped the intoxicated Raven home.

Lexa smiled at the scene before her, she’d hope to see Clarke soon. There was something about Clarke she found endearing and she wanted to find out more about her. Lexa felt warmth when she was stood talking to Clarke and she welcomed it, it had been awhile since she felt anything resembling with such feeling. 

She watched Clarke help her friends from a distance and was unaware of another presence.

“Interesting women I have to say,” Anya offered as she stood next to her sister.

Lexa smiled and nodded, “Interesting woman.” She corrected for her own thoughts.

Anya side looked Lexa whilst still facing forward, “Want to elaborate on that comment?”

Lexa rolled her eyes she knew Anya knew what she meant, “Clarke is intriguing.” 

“Oh I know, but I think Raven intrigues me more.” The dirty blonde admitted.

Lexa’s focused suddenly fell on her sister sporting a smirk, “Oh really?!”

Then wasn’t sure which brunette her sister was talking about, “Which one is that?”

Anya chuckled to herself, “Well considering Linc’s dating Octavia who’s not the so drunk one and Raven is the unwalkable one.”

“I see. Of course it’s the party animal you’re interested in.” Both chuckled and turned back to walk towards the bar.

2 days later

Sunday afternoon was always quiet on the ranch which left Clarke to enjoy the free time that she had. Octavia and Raven had mentioned about going to dinner with Lincoln and Anya, Raven had made the excuse that she wanted to go out for some fresh air, which Octavia called bullshit. It was to meet Anya.

Clarke had let Echo roam free on the ranch whilst she chilled on the porch in the hammock, it was more of a treat for her horse instead of being in the stables all the time although Echo wouldn’t stray away too far from where Clarke was.

Due to Clarke reading the newspaper she was unaware of Echo approaching the stranger that had entered Clarke’s property.

The horse lightly nickered at the approaching person which caught Clarke’s attention, when she looked up Clarke smiled at who it was visiting, it was Lexa.

Lexa was stroking Clarke’s horse and saw Clarke walking over, “She’s a beautiful horse.”

Witnessing the affection from her horse towards Lexa she called over to her, “She likes you.”

Lexa looked over to Clarke and smiled, “It’s only because I have mints in my pocket.” She pulled out her packet of mints giving one to the horse.

As the horse gobbled it off Lexa’s hand Echo made a sound as if to thank Lexa and walked off to there was grass.

Lexa noticed she had come unannounced forgetting why she was even there at all, “I don’t normally stroll onto people’s property without and invite.”

“Well we did say we’d meet up and hang out, get to know each other.” Clarke reminded of their earlier plan.

“This is true, we did. Also heard that Raven and Octavia are out having dinner with my sister and cousin.” Lexa shoved her hands in her leather jacket before continuing and saw Clarke’s face become amused.

“You do know Raven has the hots for your sister right?” Clarke pointed out not knowing what Lexa was going to say next.

“Well considering Raven was in the next bedroom with Anya last night until early this morning, I think it was when I finally got some sleep, then I’d say you’re absolutely right.” 

Lexa laughed at Clarke covering her face with her hand.

Once Clarke had recovered from the shock of what Lexa just told her she had invited Lexa into her home.

“She mentioned nothing this morning.” Clarke exclaimed when she shut the door behind them both.

Lexa went to take her shoes off before Clarke told her not to bother before following the blonde into the living room.

“Well she might not even had the voice to if I’m honest.” Lexa cringed remembering Raven screaming her sisters name in estaticy.

Clarke’s face matched Lexa’s as they looked at each other deciding to change the subject.

Lexa took in Clarke’s home, she saw the wooden beams that held parts of the ceiling up and the tall windows which looked out onto the meadows, the home was just as breathtaking as Clarke although she wouldn’t tell Clarke that.

“Your home is beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa complimented clearly in awe of the place.

The blonde watched as Lexa studied the room taking in every detail there was.

“My dad built it for my Mom when they bought the land when they were in their early twenties.” 

Lexa looked over at Clarke and offered a small smile, “He must’ve been a talented architect.”

Clarked walked over to Lexa offering her glass of water which Lexa accepted kindly uttering some thanks.

“Well his Dad, my Grandad taught him.” Clarke walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for Lexa to join her before continuing the conversation.

Lexa listened intently as Clarke spoke about her family and how Octavia and Raven came to live on the ranch. By this time both women were sitting comfortably across each other, Lexa holding her head up with her hand and Clarke mirror imaging. 

Clarke had been talking about her life for a while to notice Lexa had only been listening, “What about you, what brings you and Anya to this small place?”

Lexa cleared her throat, “I needed a change of scenery, the city life isn’t for me.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t fully the truth.

“I love the city! I was there studying before my parents died.” 

Lexa smiled a little at Clarke’s excitement mentioning the city, “It’s too much for me, but I could definitely see you loving it.”

“Oh I did, I really did.” Clarke looks off.

Lexa sees Clarke’s face falter almost, “But you have this amazing place here though, must be really nice when it starts to snow here.”

The blonde’s eyes go wide at the mention of snow, “Ugh, don’t say that word, I hate it when it does. Getting them two to work when its knee height it’s like trying to get a horse to shit on command, I swear. Then it’s so cold, I don’t do well with the cold weather.” 

Lexa watches Clarke ramble on about her hate for the cold weather, she feels so at ease being with Clarke no matter what they’re talking about Lexa finds Clarke addictive like she can’t get enough.

“You know I could keep you warm.” Lexa makes Clarke’s ramble stop mid sentence.

Clarke looked at her and she knew Lexa owned them words, she noticed the confidence in Lexa’s eyes. She didn’t know how to respond to that, however in her mind she really wanted to.

Clarke’s cheeks reddened a little, she hates how her face betrays her.

“...” Clarke opened her mouth to reply to Lexa but was interrupted by Raven and Octavia walking into the house.

Both Clarke and Lexa stood up before the other two walked into the living room.

“Oh, hi guys.” Octavia greeted as she put her keys onto the table, Raven on her the other hand stood at the door way upon seeing Lexa.

“Hi Octavia, Raven.” Lexa purposely smirked when greeting them both, hoping to make Raven swirm knowing of her activities the night before.

Clarke threw a look over to Raven silently letting her know what she knew.

Lexa looked at Clarke before touching her elbow, “I’m going to go, hopefully nap when I get in.”

“Oh I understand, especially being kept up really late.” Clarke teased knowing full well Raven is burning holes into her head.

Lexa smiled “Bye Clarke, it was hanging out.”

As Lexa walked out of the house Clarke looked straight at Raven and folded her arms, “Spill.”

Octavia looked at them both confused, “Erm shouldn’t we be grilling you Clarke about Lexa being here.”

“I think Raven has something to tell us about her midnight wonder.” Clarke raised her left brow smirking.

“Yes, okay.” Raven held her hands up, “Yes, me and Anya had sex last night and Lexa may have heard.”

Octavia “Raven! I wondered why you and Anya kept exchanging flirtatious glances.”

“Oh the penny finally drops.” Raven dryly says.

“‘May’ have heard?! I think I heard enough from what she was telling me,” The room went quiet.

“Woah Raven, you best keep it quieter here.” Octavia warned.

All three women burst out in laughter.

“If the it’s in the Wood’s genes to be that good in bed, then Clarke you have a whole lotta fulfilled times ahead of you.” Raven pointed out, which made Clarke stop laughing suddenly.

“Well I won’t be complaining about being cold in the winter now.” Clarke added.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the kudos and comments they definitely help me to be encouraged. I hope you're liking the fic so far! Also if anyone has questions pop by my tumblr asleepingtiger https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asleepingtiger  
> I also created a moodboard for this fic also which you can check out on my tumblr.

It was back to the normal routine on the ranch, the women attending their duties leading the cattle out to graze and writing shopping as well as supply lists ready for the coming winter months. The winter months are the worst and being in a small town with no real main roads Arkadia becomes inaccessible. Due to experiences in the past Clarke knows how important it is to be ready for the ranch and also for themselves, but they have a few weeks to prepare before the first bite of plummeting temperatures.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia sit around the table in the kitchen discussing what they’re going to need to stock up on.

“If we write down what supplies we need for now then write what we’re going to need for when winter arrives, we can order today in hope to receive it all by the end of the week.” Clarke had a pad in front of her which the paper was split into two sides ‘the usual supplies’ ‘winter supplies’.

Raven and Octavia nodded in agreement. 

“We’re going to need more hay, horse feed, cattle feed, cleaning supplies.” Raven listed to start off with.

Clarke jotted them down as Raven spoke.

“So basically we need to top up on the essentials.” Clarke clarified.

“I think we may need to have the animals' hooves looked at and even reshoeing,” Octavia added reminding Clarke of her vet room.

“It’d be a good idea, I’m going to need to stock up on things for the surgery room just in case. Although it has been very quiet lately so I probably won’t order too much for that.” Clarke’s room for animal surgery wasn’t really used unless there were injured animals she’d come across when riding or if a townspeople pet needed looking at. It was equipped for the basic of needs.

The first list was covered as there were many things that they had as stockpile anyways or needed topping up.

“So the winter list.” Clarke groaned.

“Hey! Put it this way Clarke you could have warm arms greeting you when you’re finished for the day.” Raven nudge Clarke and winked at Octavia knowing what Raven was referring to.

Clarke glared at her, “Raven, it’s not going to happen. So let’s just finish this.” 

Raven wasn’t letting Clarke change the subject just yet, “C’mon Clarke, you even said it yourself you won’t be complaining about winter when we were talking about Lexa.”  
The blonde rolled her eyes at her friends, “Look Lexa is an intense person I don’t know if I can deal with that right now.”

It was Octavia’s turn to put her point across, “The Woods are intense people, I mean take Lincoln. I found that attractive about him, it gives a person depth.”

“And speaking of intense Any-” 

“Shut up, Raven.” Both Clarke and Octavia said in unison knowing exactly what was going to fall out of Raven’s lips.

Raven smirked, she loved how her friends knew her so well. 

Clarke fell back into her chair losing the effort to participate in their current conversation.

“Also Lincoln said to me Lexa does need someone to ground her. Might as well be you, Clarke.” Octavia added.

Clarke groaned and surrendered to the looks she was getting for her friends, “Maybe, just leave it to me though.”

The other women didn’t say anything but their smiles said a lot.

They carried on with their supply list for the winter, it was going to be more than what Clarke originally planned but it was best to overstocked than be stuck in the middle of a blizzard with nothing.

Raven’s job when it comes to the mechanic's side of things would take her attention away from the ranch, many vehicles would get stuck in the roads and off roads, people would know Raven was the person for it. She’d be on call 24 hours a day throughout the winter because people would only trust her to do the job right. She would have some help from the local towners but she’d be getting her hands dirty the most. This year she hopes people won’t be so stupid and leave their cars at home.

“Do we think this winter is going to be harsh?” Octavia asked once the list was completed.

“I hate to say it but it seems to be getting worse every year.” Clarke wasn’t enthusiastic, each year it got harsher and harsher, the year before Clarke became very ill due to the temperatures dropping way below freezing. It had worried the two women they had thought Clarke got pneumonia but turned out to be bronchitis.

Both of them remember having to take shifts on the yard to keep an eye on Clarke in case she got worse.  
“And Clarke please get enough medical supplies for us humans. I don’t want to have worry about one us becoming seriously ill.” Raven was serious, she didn’t want to have a repeat of last year.

Clarke looked them in the eyes, “I promise.”

“Then that settles it.” Raven claps together and getting up from her chair with the other two following suite.

“I’m going to order this then and I’ll see you later.” Clarke took the pad and went into the office to ring in her orders. She knew it was going to cost a lot of money but they needed to be prepared.

*vibrate*

Clarke felt her phone vibrate, she was surprised to find who had text her.

“Hi Clarke, I hope you don’t mind me texting you. Octavia had given me your number last night when she was over, she wouldn’t leave without me having it. Hope you’re well. - Lexa”

Clarke smiled at the text.

“Octavia. Thank you.” She whispered to herself before dialling suppliers. 

__________________________________________________

That same morning Lexa was in the stables brushing down her horse Mango. She had been out at the first sight of dawn and had taken a ride around the Arkadian mountains if you could call them mountains, more like big hills with rock ledges.

By habit, Lexa would always be up with the birds whatever the weather, she’d be out on a ride and always alone with Mango. 

“Hey boy.” Lexa patted his neck, he always behaved when being groomed.

Lexa handed out some mints for him as for a reward and he took them without a second thought.

“Lexa!” Her name was being called from outside Lincoln’s barn, it sounded like it was Anya.

“Lex!” It continued until it got closer.

“I’m in here!” She called out to her sister.

“There you are.” Anya walked up behind Lexa waiting for her to turn around to acknowledge her.

“It’s not like I’m going to be far away Anya, this town is tiny.” Lexa deadpanned and turned around to face her sister, “What do you want?”

Ignoring Lexa’s attitude she handed her a letter with her name on it, “It was posted through the letterbox this morning.”

Lexa didn’t take much notice, “Junk mail goes straight in the bin you know.”

“Lexa, remember the last time I did that? You nearly bit my head off.” Anya huffed before walking away.

“Thanks.” Lexa stuffed the mail in her back pocket of her jeans mentally reminding herself to throw it in the bin when she sees one.

Lexa walked Mango back into his stable giving him some fresh hay before leaving the barn.

She decided to go after her sister realising they hadn’t spent much time with each other since being in Arkadia let alone have a decent conversation.

“Anya! Anya!” Her sister looked around before answering.

“What’s up?” She waited for Lexa before opening the door.

They both walked back into the bar, “ So how’s it going with Raven?” Lexa asked trying to pay some attention to her sisters life.

Anya raised her brow curious as to why Lexa was asking about her, “We’re sleeping together.”

“Yeah I could have guessed that.” Lexa scoffed, “Are you guys going to be dating or just sex?”

“Since when have you cared?” Anya knew Lexa cared for her and supported her regardless but it was strange for her to be so curious, but then a lightbulb went off in her head and smirked.

“Well since I dread every night and morning wandering if I’m going to be hearing Raven screaming the place down.” Lexa grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as they reached the kitchen waiting for an answer.

Anya and Lexa both pulled out a chair to sit at the table, it was going to be a long conversation.

“First of all I like hearing her and second of all is this anything to do with Raven being Clarke’s best friend and you’re too stubborn to act on the fact you like Clarke.” Anya caught Lexa red handed, even though Lexa didn’t seem as though she has been.

“I don’t like Clarke, we’re just talking.” Lexa was skirting around what Anya said, which was pretty typical for Lexa, there’s never a straightforward answer.

“But you’re talking to her which implies you like her or you wouldn’t go out of your way and see her at her place.” Anya gave Lexa a face of ‘I know so’.

Lexa rolled her eyes realising her and Raven are going to be a nightmare if Lexa was to start seeing Clarke more often, “And I guess Raven mentioned this?”

Anya looked cockily at Lexa, “No. Octavia.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes and looked over the table, “This is why I keep myself to myself. Don’t have people interfering.”

“What were you expecting when you moved your ass here. Lexa?!” It was Anya’s idea to move her life to the country and Lexa suddenly decided to follow right behind her, claiming there was nothing left for her there without Anya.

Anya knew Lexa had secrets and respected not to snoop on her but she knew Lexa was smart, she didn’t need to worry too much about her.

“Not this!” Lexa muttered under her breath as Anya watched her carefully.

“Look Lexa I don’t know what went down back in the city when you and-” Anya stopped herself from going any further seeing Lexa’s features change.

“You promised me you wouldn’t bring it up again once we spoke about it.” Lexa huffed, rubbing her temples clearly not wanting to remember.

Anya felt bad and reached out to her sister taking Lexa’s hands into hers, “I’m just worried about you that’s all, I love you sis.”

Lexa smiled and a few tears were threatening to fall as she held Anya’s hands, “I just miss them, Anya.”

“I know.” 

Both of them got up and shared a cuddle, Lexa would be as emotional as a rock most times unless it was with the right people, especially her family.  
Once pulling away from the hug Anya made her way up the stairs to get herself change into different clothes, she was meeting Raven later on.

Leaving Lexa downstairs to collect herself she took herself into the living room and took a seat on the couch pulling out her phone.

As she started texting she thought to herself, what are you doing Lexa.

________________________________________

Clarke and Lexa continued their conversation which kept flowing through the day until the late evening, which Lexa went quiet and wasn’t replying. Clarke thought Lincoln may have gotten her to work a few hours for him, as it was a Monday it would have been quiet.

Clarke was walking around her house in her pjs, Raven had Anya over but luckily they were just chilling in her room and Octavia was out at Lincoln’s place, she was the only one who didn’t have plans this evening, or so she thought.

*knocks on the door*

Clarke went to open the door and found a Lexa dressed in her riding gear with her cloak, “Lexa.” 

The brunette that stood before Clarke gave her a slight smile, “Hey Clarke.”

Clarke checked Lexa out before realising she was in her shorts and a tank top, “I wasn’t expecting visitors.” Her voice was shy which Lexa found endearing.

“I came to see if you would like a ride out into the forest.” Lexa was enjoying their texting but prefered to be talking to Clarke in person.

It was late evening with a bit of sun still in the sky providing enough light to enjoy a ride.

“I will have to change first,” Clarke smirked trying to hide her blush.

Clarke invited Lexa in and closed the door behind her, she could smell Lexa and quietly inhaled, with her back to Lexa a little smile crept on Clarke’s face, she was definitely happy to her.

“No worries.” Lexa calmly said as the door closed behind her, unaware of Clarke’s feelings.

It didn’t take long for Clarke to quickly change into day clothes, although Lexa wouldn’t have minded if she didn’t but considering the time of the year and going so late into the forest it would be too cold for her.

“You know Anya is here too.” Clarke chucked an oversized burgundy jumper on which was from when she was at university. It had Polis University logo displayed on the back.

Lexa turned around to see Clarke coming towards her, she didn’t mind what she saw she thought Clarke could wear anything and she’d still look hot to Lexa.

“Yeah, she did mention today she wanted to see Raven.” Lexa casually replied. 

“Do you think they're dating now or just…” Clarke asked thinking Lexa would have more of an idea.

Lexa smiled, “Honestly I asked her the same but didn’t get anything interesting plus, I don’t particularly like to be too nosey and I know I really don’t like it.”

Clarke soon hurriedly shook her head it wasn’t what she was getting at, “No no, me either I’m just curious.” 

“It’s okay Clarke, me too. But I know Anya, if she’s spending time with the person and actually talking to them instead of making them loud then I’d say she’s maybe a little invested.” Lexa explained, she was used to Anya bringing girls back home but on the rare occasion it would be more than sex.

“I can hear you, Lex!” It was Anya who called from Raven’s room.

Both women smirked into a chuckle.

“I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Clarke suggested.

Still smiling Lexa agreed and followed each other out of the house.

Clarke went to saddle her horse up whilst Lexa climbed onto hers, once both of them were geared up they rode out into the plaines. The sun was almost peaking over the mountain threatening to set for the night, it was one of Clarke’s favourite sceneries.

As they rode through the woods onto the hills they were subtly flirting with one another, their boots would rub at the side of each other as their horses walked closely together. When their conversation quietened it didn’t leave an uncomfortable feeling, it was as if they welcomed it at times. Both having thoughts swirling around their brains.

“So I have a confession to make.” Clarke started.

Lexa looked over to her left where Clarke was riding, “You do?” 

Clarke looked at Lexa shyly, “Yeah.”

Lexa was curious to know what Clarke was going to say, it got the better of her, “And what is it?”

Clarke hummed before answering hoping Lexa wouldn’t find it weird.

Lexa waited for Clarke to answer, she looked on ahead seeing the trees open up to a ledge.

“That day I first met you in the bar,” She started, Lexa hid her smile behind her hood.

“I saw you before that evening. I was out on a ride and I came up to this very same trail we’re on now, as we get closer there’s a ridge.” Clarke smiled at the memory, “I was just taking in the view and I see what turned out to be you, riding over the lands.” 

They came to the point where the track drops to a ledge and held their horses. 

Lexa looked at Clarke, “You know I actually saw you up here too, the sun was at a perfect angle.”

Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa outright flirted with her, she looked at Lexa saw her features, she figured out Lexa was flirting. 

Lexa as typical as she was jumped off her horse and led him to the trees to tie him up before Clarke would reply.

Clarke snorted quietly and did the same, dammit Lexa she thought.

Once she had tied up Echo she saw Lexa gathering little twigs to make a fire with, she was impressed with Lexa’s quick thinking now the sun had disappeared over the mountains. 

They had got a small fire burning and found a big enough log for them both to sit on, they sat next to each other peacefully enjoying their space.

“We should get back, or they’ll send out a search party.” Clarke said as she stretched out, she didn’t realise that Lexa was leaning against her when she moved.

“Yeah and we know who would be leading it.” Lexa also got up and brushed herself down from the twigs she was fiddling with.

“Oh yeah, I really don’t want to be put that situation of explaining we were up here together watching the night sky.” Clarke kicked the dirt on the fire to put it out and she turned around to Lexa who was looking right at her.

Lexa heard what Clarke was saying and her words ran warmth through her, something she normally would fight off but this beautiful blonde who stood in front of her made her come undone. However as much Lexa wanted to grab her horse and gallop off before she felt like she wanted to kiss Clarke she saw something else.

“I get they’d be worried but-” She was cut from Lexa’s words.

“Shut up!” Lexa whispered.

Clarke scowled and looked at Lexa, “Erm Le-”

“Clarke if you don’t shut up we’re going to be that bears dinner.” Lexa’s deep voice was threatening.

Clarke clenched her jaw and followed Lexa’s line of sight.

“Oh shit!” Clarke muttered and looked back at Lexa hoping she had come up with a plan, “Lexa…”

“I’m thinking.” She whispered again, she could tell Clarke was scared and her talking wasn’t helping either of them.


	4. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos! I hope this chapter is enjoyed and if not I'll try better next time, ha. Also you have to love Raven, I enjoy writing her!

The air surrounding Clarke and Lexa became thick, the eyes of the beast hadn’t found them yet but if Lexa and Clarke don’t do anything soon they would become food. 

Lexa kept her eyes on the bear whilst she attempted to quietly grab Clarke’s hand in hers, once her fingers laced into the blonde’s hand she felt a squeeze. If it wasn’t for their current circumstances then she’d be paying attention to the flutter in her stomach but now wasn’t the time.

“Lexa, coming up with a plan right now would be really appreciated.” Clarke’s voice was covered well with her sarcasm but didn’t go a miss with Lexa.

“Clarke, I like your sarcasm as well as other things about you but right now, we need to get out of here and get to our horses before that bear does.” Lexa’s voice was loud enough for Clarke to hear, more so on some of the words she said.

Clarke looks at Lexa in her eyes, “Did you tie up your horse?”

“No, Mango is free which if he runs he potentially scares the bear away giving us chance to get you to your horse. I’ll get Mango and lead the bear away for you to escape.” Lexa’s plan was coming together. If she can get Clarke away first it’s one less thing for her to worry about. 

“What about you?!” Clarke suddenly realised Lexa wasn’t apart of the plan, she was the bait.

“I’ve got this, don’t worry about me.” Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes, full of fear.

“Lexa, I’m not leaving you here!” She moved closer to Lexa to try to find another way out of this.

“Yes you are.” With that Lexa threw a rock at her horse which startled him causing him to neigh loudly and rear up. The attention coming from the horse caused the bear to run off, Lexa watched this and pushed Clarke in the direction of her horse hoping she would stick to the plan.

“Go! Wait for me in the clearing. Go Clarke!” Lexa shouted, she watched Clarke untie her horse from the trees and rode off leaving Lexa.

Once Clarke galloped off she ran for her horse, she whistled at him, “Mango!” The horse trotted over to her and she hopped on and raced after Clarke or so she hoped...

Lexa hadn’t noticed that when Clarke rode off the bear had gone in a circle to chase her but turned back and waited on the bank. As she picked up her speed the bear was tailing her up on the bank next to her. She saw the clearing of the woods but no Clarke in the distance, this had caught her off guard and as she looked around her she saw the beast jump towards her and ripped her out of the saddle. 

“Argh!!!” Lexa grunted as she landed on the gravel and rolled several feet away from the path. 

Lexa rolled into a boulder hitting her head and knocked her clean out. From rolling several yards into the bushes she had rolled into some thorny bushes which caused her to have fine but harsh scratches down the left side of her face. From when the bear had launched itself into her it had clawed her side, the punchered skin caused a little stream of blood had soaked through her clothes. She laid there while her horse had come back and waited on her patiently.

______________________

Clarke galloped as fast as her horse could carry her, her heart was beating in her throat she couldn’t wait to get home. She was hoping that Anya and Raven were still hanging out.

As she came to the clearing she could see the lights were still on at her home, “Oh thank god!”

“C’mon Echo, you can do it girl!” She called out to her horse, she was going the fast she could.

She got closer to the ranch and started shouting out to Raven.

“RAVEN!..RAVEN!” She screamed at the top of her already tired lungs.

Clarke jumped the fence still on her horse and continued to shout for her friend, “RAVEN!!”

Luckily Raven had her windows open and heard the shouting.

Raven was laid into Anya watching TV and they both had found each other’s hands and she had started to massage Anya’s fingers.

They both looked at each other and unlike their previous kisses this was starting to be soft or was going to be until Raven heard Clarke’s voice in the distance.

Raven held her position and scowled, “Do you hear that, sounds like Clarke?” Before Anya could answer her Raven was looking out of her room window.

Raven’s eyes went wide, “Oh shit! She’s literally racing here!”

At this point Anya had looked out the window and witnessed Clarke clear the fence on her horse.

Anya looked at an already dressed Raven, “She’s jumped the fence!”

“It’s not good!” Raven was worrying, she knew Clarke would never shout her name like that unless it was something bad let alone clear the fence.  
Anya remembered Lexa had come by and she didn’t see Lexa with Clarke when she looked out, “Where the hell is Lexa?!!” Her own concerns were also building up inside, her sister was nowhere to be seen.

Raven looked straight at Anya, “I don’t know.”

Both women went to the front door and could see a panicked Clarke running towards them.

“Raven! Raven!” She got to the door and was glad to see her friend and Anya wondering what the hell has happened.

Raven caught Clarke’s arms and held her there, “What’s happened?!”

“Where’s Lexa?!” Anya also asked.

Clarke was breathing heavy and was shaking, “There was a mountain bear and I think it got to Lexa.”

Anya’s eyes went wide, “Where is she?! Where’s my sister, Clarke?!”

“I thought she was behind me, her plan must have fucked up!” Clarke was on the verge of tears.

Raven tried to calm Clarke down, “Clarke, where were you guys?”

Clarke held onto Raven’s arms for stability and Anya placed her hand on Clarkes offering her comfort.

“We were up in the trees, on the ridge you can see the meadow below.” Clarke breathed out.

“Where is that?!” Anya asked she had no idea of the surrounding areas.

Raven looked to Anya, “I know where it is.”

“Let’s go!” Anya hurried past the pair.

Raven let go of Clarke and sat her down on the doorstep, “We’ll get her back, Clarke.” 

“I want to come with you guys.” Clarke started to stand up but Raven didn’t let her.

“Clarke your horse is tired, she’s spooked and you need to take her into her stable.”

Echo had non-stop raced to the ranch, she had definitely outdone herself.

Clarke nodded and let Raven go with Anya.

Raven went to get her horse ready to ride out the fastest she possibly could as soon as she was ready she got Anya and helped her on the back of her horse.

Anya smirked at the gesture, “I’m sure this wasn’t the plan to our date tonight.”

Raven mirrored the smirk, “I’m sure this wasn’t their plan either.”

Raven turned her horse around to only see Lexa barely riding Mango. Lexa was leaning into her horse, struggling to stay sat in her saddle, the raines were loose and the horse was carefully trotting her to safety.

“Oh no, Lexa!” Before Raven could help Anya off her horse Anya had already gotten off and went running to Lexa’s side.

Raven called out to Clarke, “Lexa is back! Clarke!”

Upon hearing this Clarke shot up and ran as fast as she could to Lexa.

Anya had got to her first and was carefully lifting Lexa out of the saddle. She wasn’t sure what injuries that Lexa had, from the state she was in it didn’t look good.

Clarke had come running and noticed the blood on Lexa, “Oh my god.” She gasped. 

“Clarke, we’re going to need some bandages and other things.” Raven had come back from taking her horse, Lexa’s and Clarke’s to the stable, she had noticed Lexa’s injuries.

Clarke only nodded and looked at Lexa one last time before jogging off into her vet room, she didn’t have the equipment for people only animals, however alcohol, threading needles, and bandages would help massively.

Anya had her sister’s right arm over her shoulder, every step they took Lexa winced out in pain. 

“Hang in there, Sis.” Anya whispered to Lexa.

“I’m trying. Where’s Clarke?” Lexa managed to grumble out.

Anya smiled at her sister, “She’s a worried mess.” 

Lexa didn’t say anything and carried on leaning into her sister.

__________  
Once they got into Clarke’s home Clarke insisted on having Lexa laying in her room an on her bed. Lexa was in no fit state to argue with the arrangement, taking up Clarke’s bed she didn’t want her to be taking the couch when it’s her own home.

Whilst getting Lexa laid down Clarke was getting the antiseptic and clean cloths ready to clean the wounds. From what they could tell Clarke could possibly fix it and wouldn’t need to go into the hospital in the city.

Lexa was laid on her side so Clarke could get a good view of how bad the bear had attacked her, Clarke underestimated what she was about to see. Four deep claw marks had shred through Lexa’s side, the cuts on her face didn’t go amiss either. Luckily the bleeding had slowed down and was starting to become weepy. 

Clarke gently wiped around the scratches on Lexa’s side trying not to cause the brunette more pain that she was already experiencing. There was some comfort from having Clarke attend to her, it was too early to say but Lexa was feeling more of a connection with Clarke after the events of the evening. Although Lexa had other plans to end the evening and getting attacked by a bear was not one of them.

“You’re lucky that the claws didn’t puncture the layers below the flesh or it would have been a lot worse.” Clarke stated as she had clean and inspected the wounds, she also decided that Lexa didn’t need stitches but steri-strips instead to help keep the wound closed, she was definitely lucky.

“I am the lucky one.” Lexa’s voice was just above a whisper but Clarke heard her.

She had just applied an iodine patch over the clean cuts and stopped momentarily unsure what Lexa meant by that sentiment, she couldn’t see Lexa’s face to decipher what she meant by it. If there’s anything Clarke has observed while spending time with her is that her facial expressions say more than her words.

After dressing her side Clarke pulled down what was left of Lexa’s top, ready to clean the sheer scratches on Lexa’s head she asked Lexa to sit upright causing them both to look at each other.

Clarke grabbed a fresh piece of cloth and started to wipe Lexa’s puffy head, paying close attention to the graze and purposely avoiding the piercing greens eyes that bore into her own blues ones. She wondered what Lexa was thinking while she was getting cleaned up.

“I’m sorry about tonight, it wasn’t my intention having the bear destroy our evening.” Lexa broke the silence first and winced as Clarke brushed over a tender bit.

She apologised for hurting Lexa and returned back to the conversation, “You mean our date?” Clarke corrected with a smirk.

“It wasn’t a d-.” Lexa paused, she didn’t like the term ‘date’, “We were just hanging out.”

Clarke raised her left brow to what Lexa said, confusion already pooling into her thoughts.

“Then what would you call ‘a ride up to the trees as the sun sets and sitting peacefully as the stars start to twinkle while the fire keeps us warm’?” A slight agitation cloaking in her words.

“Two friends appreciating the last of the Autumns evening.” Lexa explained.

Clarke sighed and let Lexa have this one, “Sure.”

Lexa didn’t say anything after she felt as if she had annoyed Clarke somehow, maybe it was the mentioning of the ‘friends’ part but that’s all they were at this point, unless Clarke was feeling something towards her. But with how they both have behaved all evening before and after the bear maybe there was something, although Lexa wouldn’t admit it so soon. Her guard would be up until she was so sure Clarke felt the same way.

Tonight's events have conjured something of a realisation for Clarke, until now she hadn’t paid attention to the fact of how she reacted to knowing Lexa was in danger and the overwhelming relief seeing her horse ride her back to the ranch. Even before the bear disturbed their evening Clarke was enjoying being with Lexa, she knew Lexa wasn’t the most social types of people so it made her feel special that Lexa paid more attention to her than anyone else. 

Both Raven and Anya was in the bedroom watching Clarke attend to Lexa’s wounds, they had called Octavia and Lincoln about what had happened and were on their way over.

Raven and Anya looked at each other, their evening hadn’t turned out how they wanted to but it felt like it may have brought some closeness to the pair. And if Lexa was well enough she would be teasing her about it, Anya was as bad as Lexa when it came to expressing her feelings.

“When Lincoln goes back home later, I’ll go with him.” Anya mentioned to Raven at the doorway of Clarke’s room.

Raven looked at Anya, “You don’t have to, your sister is here and I’m sure she’ll want you to be here in the morning.”

Anya softly smiled, “I think Lexa is in good hands, she’ll be fine.” She noted at the way Clarke was tending to Lexa.

Raven nodded, she didn’t want to press anymore. It had been a stressful evening for everyone.

__________________

Lincoln and Octavia had arrived at the ranch, Raven and Anya explained the events of the evening reassuring that Lexa was going to be okay, after an hour or more Lincoln and Anya decided to leave. Clarke, Raven and Octavia left Lexa to rest in the bedroom and opened up a bottle of whiskey only pouring a glass each.

“Raven I was glad you were home, I was so scared,” Clarke said as she took a sip of her drink.

Raven looked over at Clarke, “Yeah I did worry when I heard you shouting. Me and Anya was about to share a moment.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows unsure if she wanted to hear Raven with the sentence, “Yeah okay, stop there.” Clarke jumped in hoping to spare the details.

Raven scowled, “Not like that, I mean it may have gone that way if.”

Clarke grimaced and made Raven chuckle, “Anyways we were about to have a real kiss, like not passionate but soft.” Raven smiled remembering that moment.

Octavia and Clarke looked at Raven as if she had grown another head.

“Guys! I can be emotionally connected you know.” She defended.

“So are you actually having feelings for Anya?” Octavia asked seriously, she couldn’t believe what she heard Raven had confessed.

The goofy smile appeared grew on Raven’s face as she took a sip of her whiskey.

“Aww Ray, I’m happy for you!” Clarke knew how Raven could be with women, flings or one night stands, it was nice to hear.

“Yes alright, I caught feelings for Anya.” She admitted a little blush crept on her cheeks.

“Does Anya feel the same way?” Octavia asked.

“I haven’t a clue.” 

“But surely if you both have been hanging out and not just sleeping together all the time she may feel the same,” Clarke suggested, she didn’t want Raven to get her hopes up but she could offer her some insight.

“Well I don’t want to ruin what we have going on now so can we drop it please?” 

“What like when you tease me about Lexa?” Clarke joked, “It’s okay, Raven. You do what makes you happy. Just not at 4am in the morning please.”

The three girls were laughing they knew what Clarke meant by that. 

But it was Clarke’s interrogation about Lexa.

“So Clarke, what’s going on with you and Lexa, huh?” Octavia asked and Raven nodded along to the question.

Clarke face dropped from smiling ear to ear to a deadpan face, “Oh shut up guys! Nothing is going on.” 

“Then what the hell was that tonight? And then in the bedroom?” Raven blurted, she witnessed how both Lexa and Clarke were when they got to the house, it was nothing.

“Please not tonight, Raven.” 

“Yes Clarke, I’m being serious. Me and Anya watched you and we saw the way you two were exchanging glances and touches tonight.” 

Octavia just sat back and let them both talk about it, she wasn’t there to have an opinion, she hasn’t really been around Lexa and Clarke to even say anything about it.

“Clarke you feel something for her, I can see it in you. Your reaction tonight of Lexa being in danger, I’ve never seen you act like that.” It was easier for Raven to explain what she has seen because she’s on the outside of it and had a clear perspective on the topic of the women in question.

“Raven, I- I don’t know okay, I like being around her, she makes me feel safe and I feel myself.” Clarke looked at her drink then to her friends, “It’s not easy to admit it okay.”

Raven smirked, “Let’s not forget that she’s also hot.”

Clarke shook her and scoffed lightly, “And yes she is so hot, and if she kissed me I wouldn’t hold myself back from ripping her clothes off.” 

“Woah okay, Clarke. Don’t want the visuals.” Raven chuckled.

Both Octavia and Clarke threw her a look, a ‘are you fucking serious’ glare.

The women chatted for a bit longer before calling it a night. Raven and Octavia went to their rooms and Clarke went to check on Lexa who looked to be resting before taking the couch in the living room.

What the girls didn’t realise was that Lexa could hear them talk from Clarke’s room and heard everything, she tuned her ears more when she heard she was being talked about by Clarke. She had listened intently although she felt bad for it leaving her with a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach which would have been witnessed on her face. The typical half smile was plastered on her face, she was now fully aware of how Clarke about her. 

The morning sunrise came around far too quickly for the household, Clarke was the first one up and went to see how Lexa had slept, she walked to her room and went to knock on the door but there was no answer. As she moved the door to see in, there was no Lexa this caused Clarke to be taken back a little. She walked into her room and noticed there was a folded piece of paper in the middle of the ready-made bed.

Clarke,

Thank you for taking good care of me.

Lexa

Clarke sighed and placed the note back on the bed as she sat down. She wasn’t alone with her thoughts for long.

“Clarke, you up.” She heard Raven call out in the hallway.

“I’m in here.” She called back.

“Wait isn’t Lex-”

“No, I think she left early this morning.” Clarke wasn’t her chirpy sounding self.

Raven walked in wearing her boxes and a tank top rubbing the sleep away, “You mean she was up before this ungodly hour?”

Clarke pierced her lips together and nodded looking around her room.

“She probably didn’t want to wake you.” Raven suggested, “She leave a note or anything?”

“Yeah, she did.” Clarke showed Raven it.

“Well, there you go.” Raven noticed Clarke’s demeanour, “Why don’t you take the day off, me and O can handle the yard today.”

Clarke sighed, “I really can’t we need to make room for the winter supplies for the end of the week.”

“O!” Raven shouted which made Clarke jump.

“O!” She repeated waiting for a reply.

“What?!!” Octavia called out not very happy.

Raven snickered, “C’mere.”

Clarke was wondering what she was doing.

They both heard stomping to Clarke’s room.

“What?!” Octavia walked in and Raven laughed.

Octavia’s hair was wild, it was a sight for 6am.

Octavia ignored Raven’s outburst, “I’m waiting?”

“You think you and I can handle making space for the deliveries for the end of the week? Giving Clarke the day off?”

Octavia looked at Clarke and smiled, “Sure thing.”

Clarke was about to argue back but Raven stopped her.

“Clarke enjoy the day off, it’s going to be quiet anyway. Go see Lexa.” Raven was aware of how Clarke was feeling and wanted her to take care of herself.

“Speaking of, where is Lexa?” Octavia asked not seeing her where she thought she would be.

“We’ve been through that. C’mon lets get ready.” Raven ushered them out and let Clarke be on her own. Before shutting the door, Clarke mouthed ‘thank you’ to Raven who smiled back.

__________________________

“When the hell did you get here, does Clarke know?” Anya walked into the bar and saw Lexa sat on one of the bar stools reading her letters.  
Upon hearing her sister’s voice she looked up and discarded the letters, “I left her a note.”

Anya raised her right brow, “A note?” 

“Yes, a note Anya.” Lexa looked over her at her trying to understand Anya’s point, “What’s the big deal?”

Her sister scoffed and walked to pull up a stool in front of Lexa who was engrossed in her tea.

“The ‘big deal’ is.” She air quoted, “That she took care of your sorry ass last night and all you could do was leave her a note?! Are you fucking insensitive or what Lexa?! Mom and Dad brought us up better than that!”

Lexa clenched her teeth, “They didn’t bring us up at all Anya, you did!”

Anya sighed heavily and bit the inside of her mouth fighting to not say more of their past.

There was silence for a few seconds before Anya spoke again, “How are you feeling?”

Lexa dropped the previous subject and pulled up her top which she changed into once she got home, “It’s healing.” 

Anya touched the bandages, “Clarke did a good job.” 

“Yeah, she did.” Lexa looked at Anya, “Sorry for snapping at you, I just feel off.”

Anya took a sip of Lexa’s tea and instantly regretted it which caused Lexa’s to smirk.

“You know Lex, I saw something in you and Clarke last night.” Lexa gave her sister a look.

Anya put her hands up before Lexa could get defensive, “Look I’m just saying what I saw. Clarke, feels something for you and I don’t think you want to admit it but I think you do too.”

Lexa sighed and sat back, “An, I don’t want to get into this.”

“I’m not saying we are, I’m just telling you what I saw.” Anya looked at Lexa who was looking at the bottom of her cup hoping she would fall in it.

“I do like her.” Lexa admitted to her sister, “I just don’t know what to do with it.”

Anya held back a smile whilst she looked at Lexa, “Just go with it, sis. It’s what I’m doing with Raven.”

Lexa sat right up not sure if she heard it right, “Wait, you like Raven?”

Anya was about to excuse herself.

“Not so fast, Anya. I heard things last night, I heard Raven talking about you both.” Lexa folded her arms over her chest, happy she was passed being grilled.

“What was she saying?” Anya became all too intrigued.

Lexa got off her stool grabbed her cup and felt Anya’s eyes follow her, “You’ll just have to ask her.”

As Lexa walked out the bar Anya just stared up at the ceiling and chuckled to herself, “Fuck.”

As the morning went on Lexa took it easy, she did a bit of cleaning in the bar to help out Lincoln. The bar doesn’t open until the evening so there wasn’t much she could do but relax which wasn’t a bad thing.

Anya had gone out for the day to run some errands with Lincoln leaving Lexa to watch the place. She didn’t complain, she just sat with her legs up on another chair in the bar reading the newspaper that was delivered in the morning.

She was enjoying the peace until the door opened to the bar. Lexa lifted her legs and placed them on the floor in case it was Lincoln but it wasn’t she was surprised to see who it was.

“Clarke.” 

The blonde walked in, she was wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized burgundy plaid shirt with boots which went to her knees. Not to mention how beautiful her hair looked, it flowed effortlessly down her shoulders.

“Hi.” 

Lexa swallowed after taking in Clarke and stood up, Clarke was here for a reason. She could have just texted if they just wanted to talk.

“I’m here just to see how you’re doing.” Clarke seemed nervous, she couldn’t look at Lexa in the eyes.

Lexa walked over to Clarke, she smelt incredible, “I’m doing okay thank you, and again thank you for…” She couldn’t find the right words, it was like she had lost her train of thought due to the perfume she could smell.

Clarke watched the way Lexa was acting, “It’s okay, I’m just glad we didn’t have to take you to the city.”

“Yeah, I would have protested.” Lexa scoffed, “I’m not one for being the centre of attention.” 

Clarke grinned at Lexa, “Luckily I knew what I was doing.”

“Yeah.” That was all that Lexa said and looked up at Clarke and then to outside not wanting to keep eye contact.

The blonde was getting a little agitated with the way Lexa was acting, the conversation was dying too quickly for Clarke’s liking. To be honest, Clarke didn’t even know why she was there.

“You know I was scared last night!” 

Lexa jolted her head towards Clarke after hearing her voice become more sharper than before, Clarke's eyes tensed.

“I thought that bear killed you when I couldn’t see you behind me!” Clarke continued which finally got Lexa’s full attention.

She walked closer to Lexa with her still staring at her.

“I took care of you.”

“And I have thanked you, I’m glad it was you who did, Clarke.” Lexa matched Clarke’s tone.

“You stay in my bed, which I was happy to give up for you. And you left me just a note.” Clarke’s arms were crossed in front of her chest causing her breasts to be more prominent under her shirt.

Lexa sighed and turned around and then back to Clarke, “I’m sorry, Clarke.” It was just above a whisper.

Clarke nodded and looked at the floor, “I’m going to go an-”

Lexa felt bad, the way she left this morning and realising it was shitty the way she did it when talking to Anya, she knew it hurt Clarke that’s why she was there. The inner turmoil going through her head she shook away as she saw Clarke turn towards the door and pulled her back into a soft kiss.

Whatever Clarke was going to say had fallen from her lips as they were caught by Lexa’s soft ones. Kissing back, Clarke held onto Lexa’s waist.  
After a couple of seconds of slow kissing, Clarke pulled away but still in Lexa’s space, “Lexa I-”

It was much softer this time when Lexa spoke, “Shut up.”

Clarke grinned “Why is there a bear behind us?”

Lexa really smiled this time and pulled Clarke in for another soft kiss.

Clarke pushed Lexa into the table behind her and was about to deepen the kiss until Lexa pulled away.

Clarke panicked she thought she did something wrong, “Sorry Lexa.”

Lexa was holding her side where she was hurt, “It’s okay, it’s really tender.”

“Can I take a look?” 

Before Lexa could answer Clarke was lifting Lexa’s top up above her head and off.

Clarke hadn’t meant to take the top off and blushed massively.

Lexa cleared her throat, she was only wearing a black lace bralette and it wasn’t exactly doing much of a job a normal bra would do.

All Clarke could do was purely focus on the patch and not seeing any weeping when she lifted it up.

“Looks healthy but sore and red.” Clarke stated, avoiding looking at any other part of Lexa, although her eyes were roaming over the brunette's torso.

Eventually, Clarke locked eyes with Lexa brought her hand up to cup her face before going in for another kiss.

“What the hell is going on in here?”

The voice made both Lexa and Clarke jump at the sound of hearing Anya.

They both looked over at Anya who was looking smug.


	5. Return: To Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focussed on Lexa and a bit about her background, it is shorter than the last but I hope you enjoy.

“I need to go back to the city for a few days,” Lexa answered her sister who was watching her packing a weekend bag.

Her sister was watching her from the door frame not understanding where the need to go back to the city has come from, “Lex, what are you going to be doing over there?”

Lexa folded some clothes and placed them in her bag before giving Anya a look.

“Oh.” Anya whispered, she didn’t push anymore, she knew, she definitely knew why. She watched as her sister finished packing her bag, “Let me say bye before you go.”

Lexa didn’t look up at her sister before replying, “I will.”

Anya walked down the hallway leaving Lexa to finish packing when her phoned buzzed to life. She saw Raven’s name come up asking if she was free.

Anya sighed and look back to Lexa’s room before deciding to text back.

“Maybe later this afternoon? Something has come up.”

“No worries, just me know when. It’d be nice to see you. The past few days have been heavy, Clarke is working us like mules.”

Anya smiled, they hadn’t seen each other since the other night when Lexa got attacked by the bear.

“Hard at work then?”

“You have no idea, the winter seems to be on its way already. Clarke has been in a mood as well.”

Anya read the text and wondered if Clarke’s bad mood was to do with Lexa.

“Come round later, I’ll cook for you.”

This earnt Anya some happy faces in the text Raven sent back, she took it as a good sign.

“Right, I’m off.” Lexa announced as she closed her bedroom door, her weekend bag over her shoulder.

Anya looked over at Lexa and opened her arms up to give her sister a hug.

Lexa embraced her sister tightly.  
“Send some sweet words for me, Lexa.” Anya softy said in her sister's ear.

Lexa pulled away and nodded, “I will.”

As she walked past Anya she heard her sister speak, “What do you want me to say to Clarke if she asks about you.”

Lexa had her hands on the bannister and stopped to think what to say.

“Tell her…” She sighed, “Tell her I’ve gone to sort some things out at the city.”

They both shared a look.

“I will.”

Lexa nodded and went down the stairs.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs Lincoln was waiting for her offering his car keys to her, “Thanks again, Linc.”

He softly smiled at her, “Anytime. If I get asked about you, I’ll say the same thing.”

Lexa matched his smile, “I appreciate that Lincoln,” She pulled him into a hug, “I’ll let you both know when I get to the hotel.”

Within that Lexa had let herself out the back to where Lincoln’s car was parked, his black SUV was waiting for her.

She opened the driver's door and hopped in, her bag placed in the passenger's seat.

Key in ignition and belted up. It was another sunny day with a cold snap but luckily Lincoln’s car was up to date with the latest car technology.

As she turned the key all the blue LED lights came to life.

“I love this car!” She gushed as she put the car into the gear.

After she checked all the mirrors and turned on the radio she slowly drove around the back of the shops until she saw the dirt track lead to a better road, it would only take her a few hours to get to the city at this early time of the morning.

As much as she hated the city Lexa needed to go back, she left so sudden before and didn’t get the chance to say a proper goodbye.  
“I might regret this.” She said to herself, she looked up at the road sign reading, ‘Polis’.

_________________________________________

“We’ve got the shoe faria coming later.” Clarke mentioned to the already worked out Raven and Octavia.

“What time?” Raven asked breathing heavily.

“This afternoon didn’t say a time.” Clarke grabbed a hay block and brought it over to the growing pile of hay.

“I’ve got plans this afternoon Clarke.” Raven brushed off the strands of hay that were stuck to her work trousers.

“Well I’m going to need you both here.” Clarke grabbed another hay block taking it to where the others were.

“Clarke, we’ve been working twelve hours a day the past few days, we’re knackered.” Raven explained, she hated to complain but the amount of work they have been doing was enough for more than the three of them.

“I know! Raven!” Clarke snapped which startled the pair.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Raven shouted back matching the same annoyance.

Octavia was stood in the middle of the piles of hay noticing how the air had gotten thick around them.

Clarke sighed she didn’t want to have an argument right now, “I’m not in the mood to deal with this.”

“Yeah you’ve been in a mood lately.” Raven was stood there with her arms crossed.

“Don’t Raven.” Clarke warned her friend.

“Clarke, you’ve been shitty, it’s not you. Have you seen Lexa?” And there it was.

“This has nothing to do with Lexa.” 

“Really? You came back home the other day from seeing Lexa so happy and the past few days, it’s like hell being around you. What’s happened?” Raven’s concern came through eventually.

“We kissed, like really kissed and then your bloody girlfriend walked in on us. Since then she’s been avoiding my texts and calls.” Clarke admitted she sighed.

Raven’s features softened, “Anya has said she’s been distant with everyone.”

“I don’t wanna push it and overdo it. But I miss her.” Clarke sighed, she didn't understand why Lexa was being the way she was, especially to her own sister. 

“Maybe she is embarrassed?” Octavia suggested, “I mean I would be if that was me in your situation, I’d hate to have someone walk in on me in a compromising position.”

Three women chuckled slightly.

“O’s, right Clarke. With Anya being like she is, Lexa would avoid everyone until it blew over.” Raven knew Anya and knew how Lexa is when she is at theirs, reserved and quiet.

Octavia walked over to the pair, brushing the hay off of her.

“What did you guys even do after Anya walking in?” 

Raven was itching to ask the same question also.

Clarke smiled remembering that moment, “We weren’t doing much of anything, we were about to kiss again until Anya came in. Lexa was clearly annoyed at Anya, she was just stood there smirking, I felt uncomfortable as hell, Lexa had her top off because I was checking her over.” Talking about it now she did start to see why Lexa has been quiet.

“Oh I bet you was checking her over.” Raven teased Clarke, “Do you think you guys would have gone further if it wasn’t for Anya?”

Clarke thought about it, “I don’t think so, I feel like Lexa has more class than that.”

“But would you want to go any further?” Octavia poked.

Clarke tried to hide her smile, “Maybe. If we were somewhere else.”

“Like her room?” 

“Possibly,” Clarke admitted. 

“Clarke, you so want her!” O blurted.

Clarke looked down to hide her blush.  
Raven watched Clarke blush, “She so does.”

“Guys, let's just get more work done then you,” Clarke pointed at Raven, “Can go and have your dinner date.”

“I owe you!” Raven was clearly happy with Clarke’s change of mood.

They had gotten back to work making up for their time talking and had successfully allocated the hay to the right areas, Clarke was pleased with how much they had achieved already, all they needed to do for the day was wait on the shoe faria.

“I’m off!” Raven shouted out to the pair who were observing the faria.

Both looked up and waved at her.

Clarke jogged up to Raven before she left and before she even opened her mouth Raven knew what her friend was going to say.

“If Lexa is there, I will say hey for you.” 

Clarke nodded, “Thank you.”

“No problem. Though you should text her again.” 

“I guess.”

“See you later, not sure if I’ll be back tonight.” Raven mentioned before walking away from the barn.

Clarke took Raven’s advice and got her phone out already thinking what to text Lexa.

There were many attempts but she had erased them, she didn’t want to sound clingy, desperate or blunt.

________________________________________

“Hey Lexa, so I was thinking we should hang out one evening. Maybe a have a few drinks at the bar or if you want a change of scenery we could try somewhere out of town. I hope you’re well. See you soon. Clarke x

Lexa was already in the city and had reached her hotel room, she had booked in at one of the most luxurious hotels in Polis. The kind that rich business people would have parties in. Lexa wouldn’t admit it but she had money, lots of it in fact. She had sold her business hours before her sudden departure in the city, it was successful and incredibly demanding, she was an architect and specialised in wooden cabins that would only run on eco-friendly resources. Lexa would often help out other agencies that worked on commercial buildings. 

Sitting next to her weekender bag she had dumped on the bed she sent out a text to Anya letting her know she made it to the hotel okay. But then she knew she had yet to reply to Clarke’s message which she had received whilst on the way. She had read it multiple times before typing even one word but she couldn’t think what to reply. 

Lexa huffed and deleted her first word, she couldn’t write anything. Maybe a drink will help her form some sort of text back and within seconds she changed out of the travel clothes and into something more casual; a low V-neck navy tank top, black blazer and black jeans. 

“A whiskey please.” Lexa replied back to the bartender. She had taken a seat at the bar in the corner.

“Ice, ma’am?” 

“Yes, please.” 

As Lexa took her glass from the bartender she took a small sip, she hadn’t winced instead she welcomed the burn. 

She drank alone and had ordered another drink, she was enjoying the atmosphere around her, the low dim lighting, the lo-fi music and the low chattering at the other end of the bar. She always seemed to find herself in places like this with the same authenticness, she couldn't complain.

I wonder if Clarke would like this scene.

With the thought Clarke popping into her head she decided to retry a text.

“Clarke, sorry I have been unreachable and avoiding your texts. The other day it threw me off guard and it’s something I’m not used to. With my sister also being there it was embarrassing to say the least. I would like to do something with you soon, unfortunately I’m out of town at the moment. I’m attending some business, only for a couple of days. I’ll let you know when I’m back.  
Lexa x”

She was happy with what she had wrote and pressed send after reading it a few times. She had hoped Clarke would understand her.

Lexa took another sip of her second glass and looked around the bar apart from the businessmen talking amongst themselves there was only her and another woman that sat in the bar. She sat up straighter and tooked a lock of hair behind her ears that had carelessly fallen around her face. Staring at her drink and mulling over why she was in Polis she hadn’t noticed the woman who was sat at the bar also came and pulled a stool next to Lexa and ordered a drink, not just one but two.

“Can I have two of what the pretty woman is having, please.” A husky voice brought Lexa’s attention.

“Oh, no no, thank you I’m go-”

“I don’t mind, honestly.” The stranger smiled coyly at Lexa dismissing any objections.

The bartender placed the two glasses down and took the dollar bill.

Lexa smiled, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” The stranger took a gulp of her drink and could see Lexa wasn’t unnerved by her presence.

“You alone here?” The husky voice an octave lower.

Lexa noticed, “I am.” It was short, no room for explanations.

“I’m Ontari.” She held out her hand to Lexa waiting for her to accept it.

Lexa looked down at her hand unsure what to make of it, but shook it anyway and introduced herself.

“Sexy name for a pretty face.” 

Lexa snorted she realised where this was going, after all this was Polis.

“You know for someone who has been brought a drink for and received compliments you’re rather uptight, it’s hot.” Ontari had now turned her body towards Lexa.

Lexa noticed this at the corner of her eye and decided to entertain and faced her, mildy giving her the once over.

The stranger was dressed in a tight black dress that made her upper half more prominent, stopping just above her knees.

“You’re very confident aren’t you.” Lexa looked at her and thought she couldn’t be any older than 20.  
“When someone catches a face like yours, you have to be.”

Lexa smirked, “Thank you for the drinks and all but I’m not interested. Especially when you’re too young for me, Ontari.”

Ontari bit her bottom lip at the way Lexa said her name, “I’m 22, above way above the legal. I take it you’re not single?”

Lexa took a long sip of her whiskey, “I am single, I’m just not unavailable.”

“Right. Bad break-up?” Ontari questioned, she hoped Lexa would elaborate.

“None of your business.” Lexa’s eyes glared at her warningly.

Ontari’s eyes lit up, “I see, sensitive spot huh?”

Lexa’s jaw tensed and held Ontari’s eyes, “Like I said none of your business.”

“Okay, let’s try something else,” Ontari’s eyes got darker, “Madi”

As soon as the words left her mouth Lexa had gotten off her chair, grabbed Ontari by the throat and pushed her against the wall of the bar with a hard thud. 

The commotion had startled the bartender and the other guests but stood and watched unsure what to do or say.

“Who are you?!” Lexa demanded, her hands holding up the other woman at the wall by the throat.

A dirty chuckle escaped her mouth, “There she is.” 

Lexa ignored the hiss and scrunched up her face and studied Ontari’s features, then it dawned on her who she was, “Stay away, from me!” Her voice was a warning and could have passed as a threat.

She slowly released the woman and stayed stood in front of her.

“You need to stay away from Polis. It’s not your city anymore.” Ontari spat.

As she was about to leave Lexa grabbed her arm, “Stay away from me and stop sending me letters.”

Ontari looked straight in her eyes, “I can’t, she demands me and threatens me to do so.”

Lexa let go of her arm letting Ontari leave.

“You might want to visit them,” Ontari’s voice surprisingly softened.

Was it out of respect or guilt, Lexa wasn’t sure.

“Shit!” Lexa hissed.

It was only her first day back in Polis and she was already being hunted down.

She needed to call Anya. 

Lexa gave an apologetic smile at the bartender and left. She hurried to the lift, she pulled out her phone seeing she had a text from Clarke.

“No worries, although I did worry. But I understand why now. Oh okay, yeah definitely let me know when you get back. Clarke x” 

She shook her head and pressed the button in the lift, going to the top of the hotel.

She looked at her phone again and went to call Anya, realising the time she hoped she was still awake.

The line rang and rang, Lexa thought she wouldn’t get to talk to her tonight but just as the last ring she answered, a groggy voice filled her ear.

“This better be good, Lex.”

Lexa scoffed, “Like you have no idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“I was at a bar and-”

“Don’t tell me you hooked up.” Her sister teased, then heard some inaudible whispering.

Great, Raven is there.

“Sorry, Raven’s he-”

“I gathered.” Lexa was short, not amused.

“What’s happened, Lex?”

“Nia knows I’m already in the city.” 

“What?! You only just got there!”

“I know.” Lexa rubbed her head.

“What happened?”

“She sent a lackey to seduce me, I completely ignored her attempts and then she started digging. And then mentioned.”

“Brave of her, she knows the background then?”

The lift dinged on her floor, she walked out getting her key card ready to open her door.

“I might have gotten aggressive and grabbed her by her throat and put her up against the wall.” Lexa grumbled. 

“Lexa!” 

“I know, I know.” Lexa walked into her room and sat on the bed.

“You need to keep it together over there, I can’t just come and get you out of trouble.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she knew her sister was right.

“Anya, I’m going to get some sleep. I’m going to go see them tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, and Lexa.”

“Yeah.”

“Watch your back.”

And with that, the conversation ended. 

Lexa grabbed her bag, got some night clothes out and dressed. 

She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about her memories before all this caused her to cry, she cried so hard it became uncontrollable. It’s what got her to sleep, the exhaustion of the whole day, the emotions and being back in a city she had to escape from.   
The next morning Lexa was up early, 5am early. She had gone for a jog and showered when she got back, ordered breakfast and left her room. She wasn’t sure if she would bump into anyone else and she couldn’t afford to be spotted by Nia or her other mafia members so she decided to wear her black aviators and her black tailored coat. 

It was only a few weeks when she left Polis so she knew things would still be the same including the florist. 

Making her way to the place she had always done over the past three years, taking the same paths she had a small bouquet of flowers in her hand, she approached the gates and walked through. Only a couple of yards to go and she’d reach her destination and when she did a breath was let out.

“Sorry it’s been so long, but I’m here now.”

Lexa kneels down to the grass and placed the flowers on the garden with a headstone that read the names, ‘Costia and daughter Madi Woods’.


	6. It's Not Your Jurisdiction Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait of this next chapter, I had a creative block, hardly drawn or written, but here it is. The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this did. 
> 
> Tumblr: @asleepingtiger

“Clarke!” 

“Clarke! Get your ass up!” 

“Stop dreaming about Lexa!” 

Clarke sturred and slowly woke up to the continuing shouting of her name.

“I swear to god, if you don’t get up I’m coming to drag you out of bed!” Raven threatened as she stood on the other side of her door.

Clarke opened her eyes and rubbed them, her room was not as light as she expected it to be.

“Clarke!” Both Raven and Octavia shouted.

“If she doesn’t answer we’re going in,” Octavia muttered. Raven agreed.

“One...two...thr-”

Clarke opened the door and saw Raven and Octavia with their hands out ready to open the door.

“Guys! What’s wrong with you?!” Clarke clearly pissed off by being woken by the two.

Raven’s eyes went wide, “Are you kidding me?! Have you not seen outside?!”

Clarke scowled, “What are you talking about? And why is it so cold?!”  
Then it dawned on her and closed her eyes, “Shit!”

“It’s fucking snowing! It’s too bloody early!” Raven exclaimed rubbing her temples.

Clarke went over to her window and threw the curtains open, “Oh crap.” She muttered.

“What are we going to do? Things aren't even ready yet.” Octavia got their attention.

Clarke sighed and rubbed her head, “Well most of the stuff we ordered should be getting delivered today if they can make it out here.”

“I could call Lincoln and see if he is free to help speed things along today.” O suggested then turned to Raven, “I’m sure Anya would offer a hand.” 

Raven nodded and liked the idea of it.

Clarke thought about it momentarily, “If they’re not busy themselves and that they wouldn’t mind.”

“Considering me and O are dating them, I don’t think they will mind coming over, and a bonus for them will be seeing us.” Raven pointed out.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pointed at both of her friends, “As long as you both actually get work done while they’re here and not scarpering off, I’m fine with it.”

“You got it, boss!” Raven mock saluted and walked out of her room already calling Anya.

Clarke grinned at Raven’s behaviour but then it dawned on her that Lexa won’t be there to help, and of course, Octavia picked up on her change of expression.

“Missing Lexa?” O quietly asked causing Clarke to look up at her.

Clarke shrugged slightly, “She’ll be back when she’s ready.”

Octavia smiled back, “Linc or Anya may have heard from her.”

“Yeah but I don’t wanna sound needy or anything, I can be patient." Clarke was unsure who she was trying to convince Octavia or herself. 

"Fair enough." Octavia left it alone and went about her own business, leaving Clarke to get ready for the horrible day ahead.

"Fucking snow!"

___________

After Lexa had visited the graveyard she went back to her hotel room and decided to pack her bags, after last night it’d be wise to leave. It was only going to be a short trip, she needed to see Madi and Costia one last time before she moved on, although they will always have a special place in her heart for as long as she lived.

Lexa had made sure she was leaving her hotel room as she found it, tidy and clean, even the bed sheets were neat. She turned around making sure she hadn’t left anything behind. Once happy Lexa reached for the door handle and opened it to enter the hotel hall but as she looked up a familiar face approached her with the young woman from last night. It was Nia.

The dread overcame Lexa as she knew she wouldn’t be leaving Polis any time soon. Before Lexa could utter any words Nia had swiped her across the face, making Lexa stumble.

“I thought I told you to never come back to my city!” The growl from the rough woman came as bitter as the swipe.

Lexa sneered at Nia and looked at her straight in the eyes, “It’s not your city, it never was and never will be.” The anger boiled within Lexa but she kept it from boiling over.

Nia sighed and turned to Ontari, “Open the room and get her in there.”

As Ontari went to grab Lexa, Lexa looked up, “Touch me and I’ll break your legs!”

“Now, now. No need for that. We’re just going to have a little talk before you leave town.” The older woman warned Lexa.

“Call off your dog and we can,” Lexa demanded, glaring at Ontari.

Nia nodded at Ontari to leave Lexa as she is.

Lexa gritted her teeth as she opened the door of the one she just closed. Once all three of them were inside, Lexa folded her arms and waited impatiently at the pair. Nia and her lackey roamed their eyes at the room purposely prolonging their meeting.

“I have places to be! I suggest you get on with it!” 

Nia chuckled at Lexa, “Do you want to know what happened that night when your life fell apart?”

“Which one, I’ve had many of them. Be specific.” Lexa spat through gritted teeth getting irritated by the second.

“Of course, your parents.” Nia taunted looking down at her feet, “Poor Lexa. Such a tragedy.”

Before the older woman could look up Lexa had leapt into Nia’s space and dangerously grabbed her by the shirt collar. Ontari was instantly by Lexa’s side pushing a sharp knife against her neck, instantly bruising the skin where the knifepoint met.

Lexa side glanced Ontari becoming aware of the knife at her neck. 

“Did you think we would just come unarmed, we know your history,” Ontari smirked.

Lexa slowly let go of Nia and stepped back.

“I’d be smart if I were you.” Nia straightened her shirt out and folded her arms.

“The night Costia and Madi died, we were behind it.” 

Lexa slowly looked up and adjusted her jaw, her eyes darkened, “Say that again.”

“We were behind it, well not me exactly, I called the shots, my boys and girls made it happen.”  
Nia was so carefree of her small speech she didn’t even realise the veins on Lexa’s neck had become visible. 

“Unfortunately for the other people which Costia collided with, they had died as well, middle-aged I think we heard, can’t remember. They also left someone behind in pain.” Nia could see the turmoil that Lexa was experiencing, it made her smile deviously. She was loving it.

The anger that Lexa was currently feeling was slowly being taken over by pain and hurt.

“Why my family?!” Lexa screamed at the pair that stood across the room and lunge forward at them, “MY WIFE AND MY CHILD?!!” Tears streamed down her face, her eyes red and her voice strained, “My baby girl! THEY WERE INNOCENT!!”

Nia cocked her head to one side, “Why? Poor little Lexa Woods.” Nia walked slowly to the distraught brunette but kept at a safe distance in case Lexa would lash out at her.

“Lexa, your Father and Mother took away my parents and in the middle of that feud they had gotten themselves killed too, which you already know that.” Nia had explained her reasons for the deaths of Costia and Madi.

Lexa wiped away her tears roughly and closed the gap between her and Nia, “You could have just stopped at my parents, they were already dead by your people. I had nothing to do with this fight, this feud, whatever it was, it ends here. Right now!” 

“And that’s why we came here, to tell you. You won’t see me or my other cohorts ever again.” The calmness coming off Nia was enough to make Lexa sick.

Lexa scoffs, “Just like that? C’mon, you’re the bargaining kind.”

Nia smiled, “Of course not just like that. Lexa, I never want to see you in Polis ever again,” 

Lexa looked at Nia dead in the eyes.

“If I ever hear of you coming past that notice board welcoming you to Polis, it’ll be the last thing you will ever do.” And there it was, the ultimatum.

Lexa clenched her jaw, a single tear fell effortlessly as she stared into Nia’s eyes, “I hope you rot in hell.”

The older woman huffed, “Oh Lexa, you sound just like your mom did when I stood and watched her die. It’s uncanny, really.”

It took all of Lexa’s strength to not react, she wasn’t sure how long she could keep hold of herself. She just hoped they would leave before she exploded.

Pleased with herself and the outcome of their meeting, Nia turned around and nodded for Ontari to follow her.

As Nia reached the door she turned to Lexa, “The couple who died in the crash, I think their last name was Griffin. I think you know their daughter.”

Lexa heard her but didn’t look at her, she stayed staring at the door until she knew the pair had left.

A few painful seconds passed before Lexa dropped to the floor and sobbed, it was like her heart had broken into millions of pieces that she had put back together since the death of Costia and Madi. 

“I’m so sorry!” Lexa sobbed to nobody but the empty room, “I’m sorry Costia, I’m so sorry!”

Not only was hearing of her family's death but who also was on the receiving end of it, Lexa had hoped it wasn't any relation to Clarke.

_________________________________________

Everyone on the ranch had been working hard to keep back the snow, Lincoln had brought hot soup for everyone to keep warm whilst working the ranch. They all worked in pairs apart from Clarke who had been working in the stables, making sure the horses were warm and had enough food.

Octavia and Lincoln pushed the snow back near the house and stable, whilst Anya and Raven made the road clear for when the deliveries show up.

Raven stopped and tried to catch her breath, she watched as Anya flicked the snow off the road and knew she needed to ask about Lexa for Clarke’s sake.

“Anya,” She breathed out.

Anya looked up and saw Raven resting, she walked over to her making sure she was okay.

“You okay, too much work for you.” Anya joked, pulling Raven close, “What's up?”

“It’s not my place to ask or even to mention it but,”

Anya was wondering where this was going, she knew what Raven was going to ask, “Lexa is in Polis.”

“I know I heard, it’s Clarke. Clarke has been moody lately. It’s not even her time of the month yet.” Raven explained making Anya pull a face.

“You know when Clarke is on her period?” She asked oddly.

Raven rolled her eyes, “We are all women living together.”

“Yeah, okay.” Anya understood.

“Anyway, Clarke won't admit it but she’s itching to talk to you about her. She told us about their kiss and ever since Lexa has been…” Raven couldn’t find the words to describe her.

“Herself?” 

Raven smirked, “Kinda but you know what I mean.”

Anya chuckled, “I know Rey, I’m messing with you.” She pulled Raven closer and brushed off the snow on her girlfriend's hair, “Seriously though, Lexa and I,” She sighed, “How to put this, we’ve been through so much when we were young.”

Rave’s features softened, “I see, you don’t need to go any further if you don’t want to.”

“I do but I’m not ready yet. Lexa had something awful happen to her over three years ago, I can’t say and it's not my place to. It’s a conversation Lexa needs to have with Clarke when she’s ready.” Anya explained to Raven hoping she would understand.

Raven nodded and pulled Anya in for a hug, she leaned her head against her girlfriend’s, just staying there for a second. When they pulled away from each other, Anya took Raven’s chin and slowly kissed her and let it linger.

When Anya pulled way she held Raven’s hands in her hers and blew on them to give them some warmth.

“Raven,”

“Mmm.” Raven looked up at Anya.

“I want to make this more than us just sleeping together, I really like you and I want more with you.”

Raven’s eyes lit up, “Are you trying to ask me what I think you’re asking?”

Anya squirmed a little not liking how soft she was becoming.

“Yes, I am asking you to be my girlfriend and be in a serious relationship with me!” Anya blurted out.

Raven pulled Anya into a full kiss, it was her way of answering her.

After a few minutes, Raven pulled back and gave Anya her answer. 

Clarke witnessed the pair having a moment together and smiled, she was happy that her friend finally found someone who could match her and keep up.

“Hey, Clarke. You okay?” Octavia called over as she made her way to the stables.

“Yeah, look at them.” Octavia looked over at where Clarke was looking.

“Anya makes her so happy. I’m sure Lexa will make you happy if not more one day.” Octavia squeezed Clarke’s shoulder. 

“I just wish I knew what was going on with her.” Clarke sighed, “I’ve not heard from her today.”

“She’ll be home soon, but I feel like you need to talk to her about your feelings. Or you know, just get under her.” Octavia started laughing hoping to cheer Clarke up.

“I don’t think Lexa’s the talking type when it comes to feelings,” Clarke said flatly.

“Ooh, I see. Just let me know if you need us out the house, yeah?” Both of them chuckle.

“Don’t worry Octavia, I’d rather be around Lexa’s.” Clarke winked and walked off leaving Octavia laughing to herself.

Not long after their light chatter, the lorries turned up at the ranch with their deliveries. Everyone pitched in helping and putting the supplies in the right places that Clarke instructed. It took the best part of an hour to get everything unloaded off the lorries, it would’ve taken longer if it wasn’t for the help of Lincoln and Anya.

With the dark evening closing in on the day, the snow kept falling and kept getting thicker by the hour. Clarke was at home on her own, Raven had gone back with Anya and Octavia went back with Lincoln to help run his bar. 

It’s rare for Clarke to be on her own in the evening, she decided to take advantage of this. After soaking in the bath she had grabbed her sketchbook and pencils, with the fire burning in the living room Clarke sprawled out on her couch and relaxed.

The door knocks. And knocks a second-time seconds later. 

Clarke scowls and looked up at the clock, it was 23:45.

Clarke got up and tied her gown, “Who is it at this time?”

Then thought it might be Raven forgetting to pick something up. She saw the figure at the door and was about the same height as Raven and tutted.

“I swear Raven if you’ve forgotten something again I’m guna, actually I don’t…” Clarke stopped rambling as she opened the door and saw who it was.

“Lexa.” It was as if the sight of Lexa took her breath away as she greeted her. That smile.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she didn’t wait for an invite but instead stepped into Clarke’s space and extended her left arm and pulled Clarke into a kiss, not any kind of kiss, it was passionate and sensual. It was a couple of seconds before they came up for air.

“Hi, Clarke.” Lexa breathed out and grinned more than her usual.

Clarke smiled at Lexa who matched her grin. 

Lexa wore her leather jacket, hair tied back with a sprinkled layer of snow.

Clarke gave her the once over before pulling Lexa back into her and shutting the door behind them. 

“I’ve missed you.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear, “and damn, I want you so bad.”

“You have me, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, "you have me."


	7. I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a scene like this but I eventually finished it. I hope you like it.

Clarke pulled away from Lexa slowly, still looking at her, searching for anything that may be an indication that Lexa feels uncomfortable in their situation.

Clarke trails her soft hands down Lexa’s cold face delicately, feeling the subtlety of the brunette's features. Her eyes roaming where she leaves trails of her fingers and looking back into Lexa’s eyes, with one hand still clutched around the brunette, she uses her other hand to wrap around the bottom of Lexa’s neck. Clarke slowly pulls Lexa into her, closing any possible gap that there is between them. Before their lips touch, their eyes lock, both feeling each other's breath and just before their lips touch, Lexa cups Clarkes face with her right hand while the other rests on the small of the blondes back. 

As their eyes closed, their lips get closer and Clarke can sense something in Lexa which she can’t point out, but it’s as if Lexa is scared of letting go of something. 

“I’ve got you, Lexa,” Clarke whispers, just before she catches Lexa’s lips on her own. 

The kiss was soft, slow but sensual. 

Lexa kissed back with the same amount of want that Clarke was giving her, but Lexa’s kiss was taking Clarke's breath from her. 

Both stopped and looked straight into each other's eyes, everything around them was hazy and was becoming more intense.

“Clarke, we don’t have to do thi-” Lexa tried.

“I want to.” Clarke moves out of Lexa’s hold and smiled offering her hand, “I want this, with you.”

Lexa’s heart quickened if it wasn’t already racing inside of her, she took Clarke’s hand and walked with her to what Lexa imagined Clarke’s room.

As Lexa walked in she took in the room, she saw drawings on the walls, she smiled to herself, she’s an artist.

Clarke closed the door and walked up behind Lexa and wrapped her arms around her, feeling the coolness from the leather jacket and mentally noting to compliment it later. 

Lexa felt Clarke's arms wrap around her, she wondered if to have the conversation about her past and the potentiality of what happened to Clarke’s parents or to wait, either way, she needed to tell Clarke. But this right now, this is what she wants the most, she always has ever since they spoke the first time when watching the stars. She was drawn to Clarke's energy, she broke down the walls she kept up to keep herself safe and now about to break her last wall, she has left for Clarke.

In one swift motion, Lexa turned in Clarke’s hold and hoisted her up on her hips, legs instantly wrapped around her.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, her breath caught in her throat, surprised at what Lexa did with her in a swift motion.

With the door mere inches from both of them, Lexa pushed Clarke gently against it and claimed Clarke’s supple lips. 

Lexa pushed her weight into Clarke and moved to kiss her exposed neck, they became hungry kisses, harsh kisses and passionate. Clarke was gripping to whatever she could of Lexa afraid of letting go, but Lexa couldn’t hold their position anymore and let Clarke down slowly against the door. 

Still kissing Clarke removed Lexa’s jacket and moved her hands under her top feeling the soft skin and rubbing them up and down Lexa’s side, occasionally feeling the scar from what the bear left.

Lexa opened Clarke’s gown to reveal all of Clarke, she was beautiful just as Lexa imagined it would be. Only surprised by how the gown hadn’t already fallen open before now.

Pulling Clarke closer as if Lexa wants to protect her for as long as she can, “You’re beautiful, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled and no doubt a blush would be there if it wasn’t for the dimness of the bedroom lamp on her bedside table, “Stop talking and show me how much you want me.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her more forcefully and deepened it by using her tongue to which Clarke happily accepted. 

With Lexa’s clothes scattered around the floor with Clarke’s robe, Lexa had somehow beckoned Clarke onto her bed and was hovering above her, looking into each other's eyes and breathing heavily. 

Lexa was laid between Clarke’s open legs, her arms either side of the blonde both chests rising from making out heavily. 

Clarke noticed that Lexa still had her bra on and looked at her as if she was asking permission to remove it, Lexa adjusted herself in order for Clarke to slip it off her shoulders and unclasp it. Clarke gently pulled down the straps with her nails which caused the effect she wanted, Lexa’s eyes closed revelling in the feeling of the soft scrapes. Once the bra was tossed to the side Clarke pulled Lexa even further into her and took her lips in a searing kiss, Clarke’s fingers threaded through Lexa’s long hair and along her back, at this point Clarke was becoming increasingly turned on.

With tongues brushing against other and a fight for dominance Lexa started to grind into Clarke, the blonde started to hold onto Lexa more firmly, the brunette felt the grip tighten on her and not only on her back but her waist. The more they rocked together the more Clarke’s centre rubbed against Lexa’s lower abdomen, both of them moaning or whimpering at the ever-growing feeling that is forming between them. 

They detach their lips from one another and looked into the other’s eyes. 

Lexa let one hand free from under Clarke’s head and let it slide between them, she could tell from their grinding that Clarke was wet, as Lexa’s right hand brushed over Clarke’s entrance she felt the blonde thrust her body up encouraging her to touch her.

“Please,” Clarke whimpered.

As Lexa slid her two fingers along the soaking slit of Clarke’s centre she sucked onto Clarke’s pulse point.

Clarke moaned into Lexa’s ear and with that Lexa inserted one, then slowly two fingers into Clarke and started to penetrate her, slowly.

The blonde gripped tightly onto Lexa as her moans became louder with every thrust, the bed was knocking against the wall due to the thrusting. Clarke was starting to lose control of herself and bit into Lexa’s shoulder to keep quiet. Still inside Clarke and thrusting much harder Lexa moved to rest her forehead on Clarke’s, both breathing much faster than before.

Clarke’s grip was threatening Lexa’s shoulders, she could feel the skin about to break as she climaxed under Lexa. 

The slickness of Clarke was wrapping around Lexa’s fingers, as she thrust harder aware of her walls were becoming tighter and tighter making it harder for Lexa to keep up the pace.

“Oh, god!” Clarke clenched around Lexa’s fingers, shuddering as her climax peaks.  
She arches her rigid body into Lexa’s hold and drags her hands down the brunettes back, tearing the thin layer of the skin. 

All it takes is one last thrust and Clarke is undone, a sharp breath is taken in. Clarke’s ride her orgasm out, completely spilling all over Lexa’s hand. 

With Lexa’s hand still within Clarke’s walls, she slows down her rhythm and slowly removes her hand. 

Both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat still trying to catch their breaths, Lexa had moved off of Clarke and onto her back looking up at the ceiling as her chest heaves.

“Lexa, that was,” Clarke was still trying to catch her breath, “that was amazing!”

Lexa turned onto her side as her breathing evened out and rested her head on the pillow next to Clarke’s, “It was pretty hot,”

Clarke chuckled to herself, “Lexa, you’re hot. Before we even got to the bed you made me wet.”

If Lexa wasn’t so red-faced there would have been some evidence of a blush.

Clarke looked over to Lexa who was admiring her view and decided to move back into her space, “Octavia and Raven were right about you Woods. You know how to satisfy.”

Lexa had the bed sheet draped over her waist and had adjusted herself to rest her head on her hand, with Clarke moving closer she had moved her free hand to rest on Clarke’s hip.

Lexa smirked, “Can we just enjoy this moment without mentioning my family and our attributes,” 

“Of course,” Clarke replied quietly.

Clarke drew little circles on Lexa’s shoulder and felt the scratches from what she caused during her ecstatic state. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

Lexa hadn’t even noticed until Clarke mentioned it, now becoming fully aware of the sting, “It’s fine, it’s quite a compliment if anything.”

“But I really dug my nails in,” Clarke leaned over Lexa to see her shoulders, “Oh god, I drew blood.” Her features softened and showed concern when she leaned back.

“Okay, it stings a little.” She tried to not make a big deal out of it but Clarke wasn’t letting go that easy.

Clarke raised her eyebrows not believing her, “little sting?”

“Okay, it's throbbing but it’s fine,” Lexa admitted.

Clarke stopped caressing the shoulder and went to pull Lexa into a soft kiss which she didn’t need to encourage, Lexa was already meeting her halfway. Clarke was already deepening the kiss.

Lexa moaned into the kiss which caused Clarke to roll on top of Lexa, they stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart.

It suddenly hit Clarke as to when Lexa got back, “When did you get back from Polis?”

Lexa was still dazed by the kiss and took her a second to register what Clarke had asked her.

“I came straight after dropping the car off.” Lexa went back to laying on her back now that Clarke was straddling her, resting her hands on Clarke's thighs.

“Did you not check in with Lincoln or Anya?” Clarke quizzed.

“Nope. I just wanted you to be the first person I saw and spoke to.” Lexa was looking at Clarke straight in her eyes and was using her hands to soothe Clake’s thighs.

“So they have no idea you’re even here?” There was something in Clarke that was either trying to suggest something in her mischievous way or just generally wondering. 

“Clarke, Linc will know I’m back. I just wanted to be here with you. I needed to see you.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so pushy it’s just. Raven is back later and Octavia is staying over Lincoln’s. I just didn’t want Raven to tell Anya you’re here when you haven’t seen them.” Clarke realised how she must have come across with the twenty questions. 

“Oh don’t worry about that, if Anya and Raven are here tonight, then I’m getting payback.” Lexa raised her right brow and smirked.

“Payback, for what?” Clarke’s confused face was something Lexa found adoring. 

Lexa bit her bottom lip and leaned up into Clarke, “I want to hear you moan, all night. Meaning they won’t sleep.”

Clarke’s eyes went wide at Lexa’s admission and pushed Lexa back into the pillows, “Not unless it’s you who is.”

Within that being said Clarke was already working on Lexa, she leaned into her ear and whispered, “They’re going to wish they stayed away.”

___________________________

Both Raven and Anya walked hand in hand up to the front door of Clarke’s home, kicked off their boots against the door frame knocking off the snow before entering the warmth. 

“So you wanna stay the night and watch a film?” Raven asked her girlfriend.

Raven had opened the door and was greeted by the dim lights in the hall and the soft cracks of the fire still burning.

“Well considering its cold as balls out there, I don’t think I’m going to have the effort to leave anytime soon.” Anya appreciated the warmth on her face that hit her, she’s definitely not leaving now.

Raven scoffed at Anya’s backhanded comment, “Is that your translation of ‘I don’t want you to leave your hot body and wake up to your totally irresistible girlfriend’?”

“If that’s what you want to believe.” She sighed, playing with Raven.

Raven turned and looked at Anya, hands on her hips giving her the ‘I know what you really want’ look, “Oh I do believe it, Miss Woods.”

“You caught me.” She pulled Raven by her belt loops making her almost hit their noses, “Let’s skip the movie and get straight to the part of being in bed with you?”

“I think I like that idea bette-”

Raven was instantly broken off by what she thought she heard.

“Is that?!” Anya's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

“Clarke?!!” She shockingly whispered.

“Is she getting herself off?!” Anya covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“What bloody else would she be doing?!”

“It can’t be Lexa there because she’s not home yet.” Anya was trying hard to stifle a laugh in her hand.

Raven pulled a face of grossness, “I don’t think she could wait for her.”

“Okay let’s not talk about my sister anymore on this topic or I’m walking back out in that snow!” Anya clearly not amused anymore.

“We could camp out in the living room in front of the fire?” Before Raven could get an answer Anya was already making her way to the living room.

After getting comfy on the couch and putting on the TV they could still hear strained noises coming from Clarke’s room. Raven laid herself on Anya and Anya weaved her hands through the brunette’s hair.

“I’m so sorry you’re having to hear this.” Raven apologised as she looked up to Anya. 

Anya stroked Raven’s hair, “Don’t be, I can’t wait to tell Lexa about it.”

Both of them chuckling.

“Oh god, I want to be there when you do!” Raven choked out.

“Then again I don’t think I could do that to her. I’m sure Clarke would be telling her anyway.”

Anya leaned into Raven’s head, “Can we stop and watch the TV before I walk into Clarke’s room and tell her to shut up?”

“You don’t have to ask twice.”

Both got comfy and pulled the blankets up closer.

Just before they thought it was quiet, a bang of whatever it was being repeated rhythmically. 

_________________________

The morning had come around too quickly, for either of the house occupants. 

In Clarke’s room clothes were scattered all over the floor, the small glint of sun finding its way upon Clarke’s bed where both Lexa and herself were. Lexa had her hand resting on Clarke’s hip as she watched Clarke sleep on her front facing away from her.

An inaudible noise came from Clarke as she pulled the bedsheet over her head, not even registering Lexa beside her.

Lexa smiled and shuffled closer to Clarke and kissed the middle of her back, over her also now scratched back. 

“Hey,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear.

“More sleep, please.” Clarke groggily said.

Lexa thought it was adorable having a sleepy Clarke next to her.

“Clarke, we have to get up because Raven and Anya are going to burst in here otherwise.” 

With Clarke turning over to face Lexa her face said it all, “Shit!”

Lexa nodded offering a weak smile.

“Raven and your sister are here?!” Clarke’s eyes went wide.

“You said they would be coming home last night”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think they actually would.” Clarke now starting to sit up, “Shit.”

Lexa stretched her legs and sat up as well.

Clarke noticed the marks on Lexa’s neck and cleared her throat, “Lexa, you have a little something.” and pointed at her neck.

Lexa scowled then realisation took over, “Oh god, Clarke!”

Clarke smirked, “I got carried away, okay.”

Lexa threw her a look and then literally pushed Clarke back down into the bed and kissed her.

“What happened last night between us, was it o-”

“Clarke, it was better than okay. I really enjoyed it.” Lexa admitted, smiling.

They both kissed again and before anything got any further they heard a bang coming from the kitchen.

“We should face the music,” Clarke suggested.

Lexa’s face scrunched up, “Eh, you first.”   
____

“Anya! What happened?!” Raven shouted from her room.

Anya looked at the floor where she knocked an ornament off the bookshelf, “Nothing,” She lied.

Raven walks into the room where she heard the noise and looked at Anya picking up the broken arm off an angel, “Really? Nothing?” 

“Erm, sorry?” 

“You have to tell Octavia sorry, not me.” Raven helped Anya with the broken angel.

Both looked up when they heard Clarke’s bedroom door finally open, “Hi guys.”

Both of them look at Clarke with disbelief.

“Did you finally get yourself to sleep last night or did you just pass out from all the orgasms you gave yourself?” Raven questioned her half-seriously.

Clarke looked to the floor then to the side of her where Lexa was yet to move out of Clarke’s room.

The blonde was walking towards them, “Yeah about that…”

Anya was smirking behind Raven’s back, “At least someone got some sleep this morning then.”

Clarke blushed and pinched her smile with her teeth.

“Clarke, do you want your phone?”

Anya recognised that voice. 

“So that’s what was happening last night??” Anya questioned this time and giving her sister the ‘we’re talking about this later’ look.

Lexa looked up to the three of them, clutching to the bed sheet even more than before. “Hey, Anya.” 

Raven put her hands over her mouth stopping any sign of a laugh erupting.

Clarke also holding back a laugh as she looked down to the floor.

The front door flew open following Octavia and Lincoln.

“Morning, guys!” Octavia welcomed but stopped mid-step seeing the scene in front of her.

If Lexa wasn’t mortified before then she definitely was now, with her cousin and his girlfriend staring in hers and Clarke’s direction. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

“Could this get any more awkward?” Lexa squeaked out looking at everyone involved.

“You bet your naked ass it can’t.” Raven scoffed.


End file.
